the forgotten evil awakens
by darkboy18
Summary: Ichigo had a nightmarish vision about a war waging for the fate of the multiverse, so he and his friends travel to the H.O.T.D universe and fight the un-dead and many other foes until he goes up against the ones in his visions will he beat them or will his enemies conquers the worlds and plunged them into total darkness? read and find out. dark-toned, multi-cross mass Ichi-harem
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys how's it going? 

Here's a crossover of 5 series

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 1: a new threat awakens in another world

The sky was dark with black clouds looming over the city, the buildings were destroyed and in flames, there was fire, wrecks, roads cracked and smoke was everywhere, the stench of death was in the air. Watching this was a figure sitting on a throne along with some figures shrouded in shadows and below them was one person shirtless, beaten, cover with cuts, bruises, blood and bound with chains.

That person is Ichigo Kurosaki, he glared at the figures with hatred in his eyes and tried to get himself free but the chains were strong and it sealed off his powers.

"Tsk tsk nice try boy, but the chains seal your powers away and all of your allies, friends and loved ones are gone!" said the figure.

Ichigo growled at the figure as he walks towards him.

"Now then it's time then." He said.

Ichigo's eyes widen in horror as the figure held the one thing that belong to him, his sword Zangetsu.

"Ironic isn't it? The very blade you wield in battle is now the very weapon that will end your life." He said as he raised the blade.

Ichigo can only struggled as he tried to break his bonds but each time the bonds got stronger.

"Good bye Ichigo Kurosaki." Said the figure as he swings Zangetsu down to Ichigo.

Ichigo only scream as the blade was coming down but before it made contact everything went black.

Ichigo woke up with a shock, he had a cold sweat and his breathing was shallow, he went to the bathroom where he throw up after having that horrible nightmare that felt real to him, his dad went to check on him when he heard his son puking in the bathroom, he knock on the door and told Ichigo he's staying home today and Ichigo complied, after brushing his teeth and take a shower he went back to his room to rest. Isshin send Yuzu with Ichigo's breakfast and meds up to his room. Rukia who was down in the kitchen eating some breakfast wonders where was Ichigo at?

His dad came down and told her that he was wasn't feeling well and he's staying home and was going to call the high-school to let them know that he won't be coming, she nodded and headed out.

Later in the afternoon school was out, Rukia went back to check up on Ichigo with Orihime, Uryu and Chad who were worried for their friend, they soon arrived and went into Ichigo's room who was still in bed.

"Hey guys." He greeted them.

"You're alright Ichigo?" asked Chad.

"Yeah I'm fine Chad." He replied.

"Here Ichigo, I brought something for you to eat." Said Orihime handing a bag of cookies.

"Thanks Orihime, I'll eat it later." He said.

"What made you sick in the first place?" asked Uryu.

"I don't know exactly, but I was having this strange nightmare and it felt like it was real and then it was like an apocalypse-horror movie like out of your deepest darkest nightmares." He said in a cold voice.

That made everyone shivered at that, Uryu, Rukia and Orihime were a bit disturb by that Chad as well but he didn't really show it. Orihime felt a bit scared and she clamped onto Ichigo and buried her face on his neck whispering that those nightmares don't get her, Ichigo feeling awkward and embarrassed rubbed Orihime's back to soothe her and felt her shivering by his touch.

"This is a new experience." He said with the others nodding in agreement.

"Can you remember anything else?" asked Rukia.

"Well there were 6 figures but they were cloaked in shadows but they have those blood-red eyes and the last one had this spirit energy that was familiar like the bounts but it was different his energy like something else, something sinister and he knows about the soul reapers and more." Said Ichigo.

The room was silent and everyone felt like they were made of ice.

"Ichigo this info is serious! I need to report back to the captains right away." Said Rukia.

"Ok I'll go see Kisuke and maybe we'll find more clues about my vision and let you know." He said.

"Okay, think you can move around now?" she asked.

Ichigo got up, got Orihime to let go of him changed into his street clothes and they headed for Kisuke's shop to get more answers.

"I have bad feeling this is just the beginning of something far more worst in store." He thought to himself.

Ichigo has no idea how right he was, as something was in the works.

 **Meanwhile in another universe**

 **Unknown location**

In the ruins of an ancient castle hidden deep below was a room filled with ancient symbols depicting a great battle is to begin and it will be one for the century in all universes.

In the middle of the room was a dark-brown coffin bounded in chains attached to 4 rock pillars, keeping it in the air.

The room looked like it's been there for hundreds of years and the chains were already rusting.

Then 5 young punks came bursting through a door from the top floor looking a place to call their hang out then they the saw the coffin and think they can knock it off and see what's inside, little did they know about an ancient evil that lurks inside.

They tried jumping, threw rocks at the chains to loosen it and used chairs to smash the rocks but nothing work, until they went to get a ladder to climb the pillars and used a sledge hammer to knock the chains off one by one until the coffin the fell with the chains still on it. The fools laughed and got down and got some acid to melt the chains, then used a crowbar to pry opened the coffin and inside a man wearing some dark clothing and looked like he was giving the appearance of death, the punks then made their last mistake when one of them tried to get the man's golden pedant but when he got close the figure suddenly woke, grabbed the punk and crushed his neck killing him. The awoken figure whose eyes were blood-red and a feral look on his face and he floated and wonders who's next?

The remaining 4 punks scared shitless tried to runaway but the door was shut by magic as the 4 tried to find another way out when the figure appeared in front of them and revealed his teeth and fangs and utter these next words that seal the punk's fate.

"Fresh meat."

The next few minutes the figure now revealed as a vampire lurched at the punks and one by one he drinks their blood and felt his strength growing inside him and after finishing his last bite the vampire now fully satisfied did some stretches to get his body moving around for a vampire even their joints tends to get stiff after a century of sleeping.

Also the punks after he drank their blood woke up and they become vampires they walked to the one who turned them and they kneel in front of him.

"We serve you master what is your order?" they said in unison.

The vampire smirked and said "come with me we have a lot of work to do." And they followed him down through a dark tunnel and their master had one thought flowing through his mind.

"Soon my full powers will return and I will have my revenge on the soul society and those who stopped me, soon the multiverses will be mine!" and let out a cruel evil laugh (that was a mix of Mark Hamill's Joker, Megatron's from transformers prime, Steve Blum's Green Goblin and Scar from the Lion King.) that echoed through the tunnel and beyond.

Back in the Soul society the Head-Captain was about retired to bed when he felt a chill up his spine, he then felt himself shake, he hadn't felt this type of fear in over 400 years.

"No it's not possible, he's free." The head-captain whispered.

The war for the fate of the universe is about to begin.

To be continued

Well what do you think?

Well the names of the 6 figures from Ichigo's vison will be kept hidden and will be revealed as the story progressed.

Ichigo will be heading to another universe in 3 chapters and that's will be the battle ground.

Also Ichigo will have a massive harem how many? You have to guess the number

Also I have announce that I'll be starting my fall semester in a few weeks so my writing time will be limited but I will have about 10 new chapters up before the holidays come.

Also to the fans of Bleach Kombat I've have started ch9 and it'll be done by Labor Day.

One more thing Ichigo surfing the waves will have another chapter in the works.

Well that all I have to say so take care.

So until then

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 2: Clues and Visions

Ichigo and his friends arrived at the shop and Kisuke who been filled in on the situation and he led them down to the underground training chamber.

'What seems to be the problem Ichigo?" asked Kisuke.

Ichigo then told Kisuke of the nightmare he had and that made Kisuke shaking a bit in fear.

"So I need to find out more about this nightmarish vision I had maybe it have some clues but I need to know." said Ichigo.

"I'll see what I can do Ichigo." said Kisuke.

Soon Kisuke was able to build a machine that can tap into a person's mind and see what they are think and/or dreaming.

"Do you think this will help me?" asked Ichigo.

"We'll find out." said Kisuke.

Soon he placed some pads on Ichigo.

"Ok Ichigo I need you to concentrate to so we can find out what your visions mean." said Kisuke.

Ichigo then began to concentrate and Kisuke began pushing some buttons and the machine did its part.

Soon everyone began to see what visions were in Ichigo's mind.

What they saw next chilled them to the bone.

They saw things like out of horror movies and their darkest nightmares, they saw the skies darken, black smoke was in the air, and buildings were on fire, wrecked vehicles, dead bodies were all over and zombies were everywhere eating flesh and then they saw what really made their bodies felt cold.

They saw Ichigo bounded by chains, beaten, bloodied and has whiplash marks all over him and in front of him were shadowy figures some of which are like giants.

Then they saw the person walked to Ichigo, he his holding his sword and they got a look at him.

He has short –sliver white hair with a bang across his right eye and piercing red eyes, fangs from his mouth and what was most shocking is that his face was that of Kisuke.

"Say goodbye Ichigo." he said and swing his sword.

Then Ichigo let out ear piercing scream like a hollow as the machine went overload and exploded.

Went the smoke cleared Ichigo was out but he was covered in sweat.

His friends ran over to him and check his pulse and he's still breathing.

They took him upstairs while Kisuke was still like he saw something from his past and he had a shock look on his face.

"Kisuke are you ok?" asked Yoruichi.

But he didn't say anything it's if there nobody home in his head and he was rarely shocked but this came from his past way before he joined squad 2.

"I need to check something go tend to Ichigo." he said as he headed back up.

Yoruichi was worried if something spooked Kisuke like that something bad is going to happen.

Kisuke went to his room and went through his closet and came across a lock chest that no one saw not even Yoruichi.

He pulled out a key and unlocked the chest and open it.

"I thought he was sealed away for good." he said.

Inside were strange things but there was a picture of Kisuke and his family and a young version of the person that Ichigo saw in his vision.

And then Kisuke felt like his soul left him, as a dark secret of his past is coming back to haunt him and Ichigo is going to pay the price for it.

To be continued

Well this ends ch2

Sorry it took so long been swamped with stuff.

Also sorry for this to be short but I will reveal some clues in ch3

But for now I got this done and ch3 will be up soon.

But I will leave you this clue why does that person in Ichigo's vision scared the crap out of Kisuke?

Well better be off

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone

How's it going?

Here's the next chapter

I don't own any of this

Chapter 3: fear is a path to darkness

At the shop everyone were worried for Ichigo when they let him rest after what happened.

The images they saw still linger in their minds making feel chills all over their bodies.

Seeing all that made them feel cold and knew that nightmare is just a prelude to the horrors that is coming.

Orihime stay at Ichigo's side because she felt terrified and she wanted to be close to him.

Chad, Uryu and Rukia felt uneasy as they try to process what they saw seeing the dark twisted nightmare Ichigo had and now it's going to get worse.

Yoruichi saw that Kisuke had a shocked look on his face that he knew that person from Ichigo's dream but he didn't say anything, he doesn't like talking about his past.

Tessai tend to Ichigo and made sure he gets some rest.

After a couple hours of resting Ichigo was free to leave.

Uryu headed back home he needed to talk to his dad about this and Chad went with him.

That left Ichigo with Orihime and Rukia.

Orihime still felt shook up of what she saw clung on to Ichigo.

She didn't want to be alone right now and asked Ichigo if she can stay with him and Rukia.

Ichigo agreed.

Soon they went to her place and gather some things and headed back home and they told his dad about what happened and he understood and he didn't act like an idiot this time.

Orihime settled in Ichigo's room and Ichigo got the spare bed and moved his desk in storage.

Orihime thanked Ichigo and Rukia for her crashing with them because everyone need each other.

At Dinner Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime ate in silence, Yuzu wanted to ask them what's wrong but Isshin placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook his head telling her that they want to be alone right now.

After finishing dinner the 3 went upstairs, they went to use the showers to get ready for bed.

Rukia went first and she was done fast then Ichigo was next up.

As he showered someone else enter the room, the person came in quietly and enter the shower and then without warning hugged Ichigo from behind.

Ichigo jumped a little from that but he did recognized who it was and recognized her spirit energy.

"Still shook up Orihime?" he said as he turned around to face her.

Ichigo's face nearly turned red when he saw her naked and turned away.

Orihime got a look at Ichigo's body and she too turned away as her face turning red.

Not wanting to make things even weirder between them Ichigo walked over and gave Orihime a hug to comfort her as the shower rained on them.

Orihime felt enveloped in Ichigo's arms and felt the warmth coming off him.

She then returned the hug.

"Orihime listen those visions I had I will make sure it won't happen." he said.

"You promise?" she said and he nodded.

Orihime then buried her face in his chest and let out a few tears.

Ichigo then lifted her head and looked at her eyes and told her he'll make sure to end the evil that is coming and come back safely.

Then Orihime did something she never do and she kissed Ichigo on the lips.

Ichigo was surprised by this but he kissed back and pulled her close to him.

Soon they part ways the need for air got in the way.

Both of them were still wet and blushing from the kiss they had.

"Well then let's finish getting clean up." said Ichigo and Orihime happily agreed.

After the shower and they dried off and got dress for the night.

Rukia slept in the closet and Orihime slept on the spare and Ichigo in his bed.

It wasn't till a few hours late at night when Orihime and Rukia got some bad nightmares that spooked them bad.

They woke Ichigo up and asked him can they sleep with him, since he was too tired to argue he agreed.

Rukia got his left and Orihime the right and soon all 3 were asleep.

At the shop Kisuke was still dealing about what he saw as the memories of his past came flooding back to him.

He was in his room and locked himself in and did not want to be disturbed.

He looked over the picture he had and could not shake the facts that the person in Ichigo's dream is the same one in the picture when they were younger.

"It can't be, no it's not possible." he said to himself.

Kisuke felt a great deal of pain and regret as his past comes back to haunt him.

Meanwhile in the other universe…

The vampire had finished drinking his latest meal of blood and let his pawns have the leftovers.

He returned to his chamber and was about to send a mind message to his goons telling them to get some rest the sun is coming.

Before he enter his coffin for sleep he took his pedant and opened it to reveal a picture inside then he closed it.

"It won't be long now… Brother." he said as enter and laid in the coffin and closed it for the day and wait for night to fall.

One thing is for certain the mysteries of the past will come to light and the dark secrets it holds will be told.

To be continued

Well that ends ch3

Ch4 will be coming soon

Also the vampire's name will be revealed in ch5

Also Kisuke's past will be revealed slowly.

There is no lemon in this there will be some in later chapters.

I will tell you which series will be in this Transformers, Hellsing, Marvel, the last 2 I'm keeping as a surprise.

Ichigo and the others will go to the Hotd universe in ch8 or 9

Well better get going

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later homies


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 4: Visions of a flying vessel part 1

Late one night Ichigo was in his bed tossing and turning as he was having some intense dreams and he was sweating.

But this time was different instead of nightmares it was something like in a vision.

(Inside Ichigo's dream world)

Ichigo was walking through a forest covered in fog as he tries to find his way out.

"Where am I, damn fog is thick as hell." he said.

Ichigo had a lantern to light his way.

After a while Ichigo came up to a sign.

The sign said reach the top of the stairs and you will find the answers you seek.

Wanting to find out Ichigo cautiously climbed up the stairs.

After climbing about 5 stories of stairs Ichigo reached the top.

At the top was an ancient temple that no-one visited in centuries.

Then suddenly an orb of white light appeared.

"Greetings Ichigo." it said.

"Who and what the hell are you?" he said.

"I am one of the guardians of the multiverse you may call me Drake."

"Ok Drake can you tell me what the hell's going on?" demanded Ichigo.

"I wish I can but not now all I can tell you is that someone is preparing to launch an invasion to conquer the other universes and then he'll come for yours." said Drake.

"Why you can't tell me anything else?" asked Ichigo.

"Because I can't I am sealed and only have limited powers and only have enough to contact you in your dreams." said Drake.

"Then where are you?" said Ichigo.

"I am sealed inside an ancient temple on an island near New Zealand." said Drake.

"How do I get there?" asked Ichigo.

"Everything is being made so that you can come and free me, wait 3 days and you will have something in the mail containing everything you need to get to me but for now I must rest but I will give you something and when you wake up it will be in your hand." said Drake.

He then extend a hand and placed something in Ichigo's hand.

"Keep it safe and remember wait for 3 days." said Drake.

Then the orb started to get brighter and brighter and then engulfed Ichigo.

(Exiting the dream world)

Ichigo woke up with a shock look on his face.

"What the hell was that all about?" he said to himself.

Then he noticed something in his hand a golden key with a red ruby in the key hold.

"What the hell?" he said.

"Ichigo is something wrong?" asked Orihime.

"No go back to sleep." said Ichigo.

But a lot of new questions still plagued his mind.

The next day Ichigo was well enough to go back, he placed the key with his badge for safe keeping.

He and Orihime met up with Uryu and Chad.

"Hey everything ok?" he asked them.

"I think so but this is a real changer." said Uryu.

"Yeah I still get cold sweat from the nightmares." said Ichigo.

"I think is best we don't tell anyone about what we know." said Uryu.

"Agreed." added Ichigo.

Orihime and Chad nodded in agreement as well.

Soon class began and their teacher said that we got new transfer students coming.

Soon 3 people came in and stood in front of them.

The 1st has short pink hair and green eyes, the 2nd has long dark blue hair and lavender eyes and the 3rd has blond hair with a bang covering over her right eye and a long ponytail.

But the one they shared is they have a killer body.

"My name is Sakura and this is Hinata and Ino we came from the Kanto part of Japan but recently we came from New Zealand." she said.

Everyone was surprised by that.

The 3 took their seats But Ichigo and the others can sense some strong power coming from them and they remain cautious around them.

At Lunch they were on the roof as they tried to figure out about what's next for them.

Ichigo still wonders about the key he got, he was going to tell the others when Sakura and her friends came up and asked to join them for lunch.

Wanting to make them feel welcome they allow them to join.

On the ground Keigo is acting like an idiot.

"Aw man why hot girls like to be around Ichigo it's not fair I should be surrounded by them it's not right." he shouted.

Then he acted like a fool and then got clotheslined by Mizuiro to shut him up.

"Man will he stop doing that?" he said.

While Keigo takes a KO nap Tatsuki sensed that something is bothering Ichigo.

She can sense that something is troubling him and he doesn't want anyone to get involved.

She hates that he keep secrets from his friends and didn't want them to get hurt.

But what was most puzzling is that Orihime isn't saying anything either and Chad and Uryu not budging either.

She hates being keep out of their business and so she decided to find out what's going on.

Over the next 3 days Ichigo and the gang has kept quiet about their latest discovery and they were able to keep it on the down low.

Tatsuki tried to get answers but comes up empty and it was making her frustrated.

One day at home Yuzu went up to Ichigo's room and he was in there with his friends carrying a box addressed to him.

"Thanks." he said and she left.

"What's in the box Ichigo?" asked Chad.

"I don't know but let us find out." he said.

Ichigo then used a knife and to open the box and inside was a DVD case and next to it was 2 passports and tickets for New Zealand and a map to head where they need to go.

"Better show these to Kisuke maybe he can help." said Ichigo.

"Good idea let's get going." said Uryu.

Ichigo closed the box and they headed for Kisuke to help them answering more clues.

When they got there the shop was locked and they watched the DVD in private.

"Greetings Ichigo, if you are watching this it means that you have been having nightmares about the other universe where everything literally went to hell, it means that an ancient enemy has been awaken the likes of which have not been known for thousands of years. I want to tell more but it's too risky to leave any more info on this disc so you have to come see and free me in your passport there's a map that shows my location and the key I gave you in your dream is needed to get in. Just make sure you don't lose it! Guard it with your life they mustn't take it!" The video ended.

After watching the video everyone discussed what their next move will be.

After 30 minutes went by Ichigo made his choice.

"Well I'm going to find out more about this." said Ichigo.

"You sure?" asked Chad.

"Yes besides we're going needing to know who the enemy is." said Ichigo.

"But who are you taking?" asked Uryu.

"Orihime want to come?" Ichigo asked.

"I love to Ichigo!" she said.

"Ok Chad you and Uryu will keep an eye on the town until we get back." said Ichigo.

"Ok." they said.

"We'll let you know what we found." said Ichigo.

"Ichigo when you get back there's something we need to talk about." said Kisuke.

"I'll hold you to it." said Ichigo.

"Better get home and start packing." he said.

The other nodded and Kisuke unlocked the shop and they headed home.

"I hope the multiverse survives this." Kisuke mumbled.

At home Ichigo was loading this into his suitcases when his dad came in.

"So you're going huh Ichigo?" he asked.

"Yes I have got to find out more about this." he said.

"Ichigo listen you be careful cause you might not like what you find." said Isshin.

"I know dad but to seek knowledge one must risk It." said Ichigo.

"Just be careful." he said.

"I will dad but can I ask you one thing?" said Ichigo.

"What is it son?" Isshin asked.

"Can you do my soul reaper job for the time being?" asked Ichigo.

"I'll see what I can do but I will probably do night's though." he said.

"Ok dad." said Ichigo.

His dad left and Ichigo went back to packing.

Orihime was almost done with her packing and after putting the last clothing in and locking her suitcase, she locked her apt and went over to Ichigo's so that they can leave right away and when she got there she handed her key to Isshin for safe keeping.

The next morning at 10am Isshin drove Ichigo and Orihime to the airport.

"Ok you 2 be careful." he said and drove home.

After clearing all the checkpoints they boarded their plane and they headed for New Zealand.

"Let's hope we can find answers to this puzzle." said Ichigo.

As their plane took off they headed for their next clue.

 **Meanwhile in the other universe…**

The vampire woke up from his slumber and was doing some mad scientist stuff when one of his servants came in.

"Master there's someone requesting your presence."

"Very well." he said.

The Vampire then left his lab and headed for the main room where someone was waiting.

The visitor was huge, he was all mechanic and gave off an impression of an evil knight.

"So you've been waiting who and what are you?" asked the vampire.

"I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons and I want to form an alliance with you and I've heard of the experiments you been doing we would like to lend a hand."

"I am listening." said the vampire.

An evil alliance is slowly forming.

To be continued

Well this ends this chapter

Sorry it took a while had to really recharge myself.

But I had to split it in 2

Now that Megatron has appeared it won't be long before prime shows up

Now Sakura, Hinata and Ino will be back in the next chapter.

As travelling to the other universe that will happen in ch8

Now the next part will have a lemon

Also there will be more surprises

Well better get going.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 5: Visions of a flying vessel part 2

The plane arrived at New Zealand around 10pm, it parked and then let the passengers off and let others board.

Ichigo and Orihime got off, got their luggage and then headed out the airport, got in a taxi and then headed for a hotel to rest.

They arrived at one and paid the taxi fare and managed to book a room to rest.

When they got in their room, they closed the door behind them and they crashed on the bed for the night.

The next morning Ichigo woke up around 9:30, feeling exhausted he got his clothes off and went to the showers to try to wake up.

He turned on the faucets and let the hot water pour down on him feeling the warm water on his body it slowly wakes him up.

Orihime was sleeping until she was woke up by the sound of running water.

She wonder who was taking a shower and then she heard the faucets being turned off and someone was coming out of the bathroom.

It was Ichigo wearing a dark-green robe and went to sit on his bed.

"Hey Orihime." said Ichigo.

Orihime then went to over to Ichigo and snuggle with him.

Ichigo turned his head away as his cheeks were turning red but he put his arm around Orihime.

"So what do we do now?" asked Orihime.

"Well first we get some breakfast, can't explore ancient stuff on an empty stomach." said Ichigo.

"Good idea I'll go get wash up." she said as she heads for the shower.

As Orihime rinse off Ichigo went to change clothes and after sorting them out he is now wearing a white and green striped shirt with orange lines on the horizontal, a brown jacket, and blue gloves, blue pants and brown shoes.

Just then Orihime came out of the showers with a towel around her and after drying off she got her clothes on as well.

She's wearing a blue and green shirt, blue shorts with long white socks, grey shoes.

Soon they headed off to get some food in them.

They went to a diner and got some eggs, bacon, pancakes with syrup, coffee and some tea.

After breakfast they headed for an outdoor store where they got some camp supplies.

After that they took a taxi down to the harbor where they rented a boat and headed for the island that Drake is sealed.

"Here we come Drake." said Ichigo.

About 2 hours passed when they left the port and Ichigo was at the helm while Orihime slept in the quarters.

Just then an island was coming into view.

Ichigo saw that was the island in his dream and that's where Drake is and so is the temple.

"According to the map Drake calls the place Galleon island and that's where he is." he thought.

Soon they arrived and Ichigo dropped anchor by the beach.

He went to get Orihime and they got the gear and disembark.

Soon they made their way to the temple but first they have to make their way through the dense swamps and jungle.

Luckily the map show which places to go and which ones to avoid because the animals that lived there.

After making their way across they came across a stone bridge and noticed that chunks of it is gone.

They walk carefully on it as they made their way across and they didn't look down.

They got across and noticed in the sky it was getting late so they decided to make camp for the night.

After getting their camp set up Ichigo went ahead and got the fire started.

Ichigo made some s'mores and made some for Orihime and grill some hotdogs.

After they ate Orihime went into the tent as Ichigo put out the fire last thing he wants to wake up to is a fire in the jungle.

He then climbed in the tent and zipped it closed and they went to sleep.

The next morning Ichigo and Orihime woke up and made and eat some breakfast.

After that they collected their gear and soon head their way.

After making their way through the denser parts of the jungle they arrived at the foot of the temple.

"Here we go." said Ichigo.

They soon began climbing up the stairs.

They moved carefully up to the temple as they moved up.

They were halfway up when the winds started blowing hard.

They felt the winds on them trying to make them go down but Ichigo doesn't back down.

"Orihime hold on." he said.

He pulled out some rope and tied them together.

"Now hold on." Ichigo said.

They slowly moved up and tries as it might the wind is not making them back down.

Slowly but surely they managed to get to the top of the temple.

After getting the rope off of them they managed to get inside just as the storms came in.

"We made it." said Ichigo.

"We did." added Orihime.

They went deeper inside the temple using a flashlight to light their way.

Soon they came across a giant stone door covered in strange markings and down below it was a key hole.

Ichigo wonders if the key he got would work.

So he got the key and the put it in the hole and then turned it.

Suddenly the place started to shake and the doors slowly opened, Orihime got behind Ichigo as the doors opens.

The doors continued to move until they stopped.

They saw a person wearing an iron mask and is held in the air by chains.

"Hey a little help?" said the person.

Ichigo then went into soul form and used his blade to cut the chains off and the person came down.

"You ok?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah I'm fine hold on let me get this damn mask off." he said.

The person had a bit of trouble but got the mask off.

"Stupid mask." he said.

"Now if you excuse me there's someone in the abridge universe I'm going to punch be right back." he said. (BAMF)

(BAMF) "I'm back." he said.

He looked down and saw his clothes are worn out.

"Hold on."

Using his powers he got some new clothes on him and cleaned up a bit.

"Thanks Ichigo for getting me out."

Ichigo and Orihime got a look at the person he was tall as Chad, has long red hair and green eyes but has a scar on his left eye and was wearing some strange clothes and a cape.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't recognize me Ichigo? Well you did met me as I was an orb of light and gave you the key."

"Wait! You're Drake?" said Ichigo.

"That's right it is I Drake a guardian of the multiverse nice to meet you." he said.

"Now I know you have questions but I am tired and I'll need sleep to recharge my powers, so go to the door on the right and there are beds for you 2 we can pick this up tomorrow afternoon." said Drake as he vanished to his room to rest.

Ichigo and Orihime were a bit tired and decided to take Drake's advice.

They went to the 2nd door and opened and saw a 2 beds and a bathroom behind them.

They placed their stuffs by the beds and Ichigo was about get in when Orihime was behind him.

"What is it Orihime?" he asked.

She didn't say anything as she kissed him on the lips and Ichigo felt a fire in him has awakened.

To be continued

Well that ends ch5 sorry everyone I know you want a lemon in this but I've decided for it for ch6

Now I got 3 chapters to do before I can come back to this story

Also I will be busy next Tuesday as it's my grandfather's birthday.

So I'll be working stories on weds

Also I will be doing a bit coming up with new stories.

Well I better get going I need some rest

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 6: visions of a flying vessel part 3

Ichigo felt a fire roaring in him as Orihime kissed him and felt like his body telling him to claim her.

"Orihime what are you doing?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo I can't hold back on my feelings for you, I've been in love with you for a long time and now I want to show you how much." she said as she continued kissing him.

Ichigo felt the new feelings in him grow stronger and stronger.

"Orihime I don't know what to say, look when it comes to being romantic that is not my style but hearing you confessing your feelings to me I might give it a shot." said Ichigo.

Orihime was happy to hear that but then she noticed that there's something in his eyes like there's a question looming in his mind.

"What's wrong Ichigo is there something on your mind?" she asked.

"In a way yes." he answered.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well is just I have this feeling in the back of my mind." he said.

"What kind of feeling?" she asked him.

"Well I have a feeling that if you have feelings for me, maybe just maybe that Rukia and everyone else might have the same feelings for me as well." said Ichigo.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked.

"Call it a hunch and that I have a feeling that they look at me in a different way." he said.

Orihime have to admit she did noticed that her friends have been looking at Ichigo in a different way as well and wonders what their reaction will be but for now she wants to ride her stallion.

"Ichigo please make me yours." said Orihime.

She then pushed Ichigo to the bed and began discarding her clothing.

Ichigo got his jacket off and then got the shoes and socks off.

Orihime did the same thing.

Ichigo then got his pants off and then his shirt and Orihime follow after.

Orihime then got her shirt off and then got Ichigo's off as well.

Ichigo was now in his blue boxers and Orihime is wearing a white bra and panties.

"Whoa Orihime never thought you wear those." said Ichigo.

Orihime blushed when Ichigo said that and she got in bed and sat on his lap and took out her hair pins and placed it on the night table.

Both of them were blushing at the closeness of each other and then Ichigo leaned in and kissed her lips.

Orihime felt like a thousand suns lit up inside her when Ichigo kissed her.

Ichigo then pulled back and got on top and Orihime on her back.

Ichigo then came lower and started kissing Orihime from her neck and down to her belly leaving a trail of kisses making her shiver and moan.

"Ichigo how you are doing this?" she moaned.

Ichigo continue pleasing Orihime and then proceed to get her panties off of her and he tossed it to the floor.

Next Ichigo ditched his boxers and now he was naked with his long hard 12in cock ready to go.

"Wow Ichigo never thought you were that big." she said.

Ichigo then came down to Orihime and kissed as he lined up his cock to her pussy.

"Ready?" he said and she nodded.

Ichigo then inserted his cock inside her pussy and it made its way in and then popped her cherry.

Orihime felt that as she lurched up and kissed Ichigo on the lips.

The two stayed like this until they pulled back and Ichigo started moving in and out of her.

Orihime held her legs up as Ichigo thrusts in and out of her.

"Whoa Ichigo that's amazing." she said.

Ichigo kept going in and out of Orihime as he pounds her pussy, Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her.

Ichigo then put his hands on her back and then lifted her up to him and he is on his knees.

Orihime felt her breasts confided in her bra so she took them off and threw them to the floor letting her breasts move.

Ichigo and Orihime kissed as they continued to have sex and Ichigo then sat down and Orihime was in his lap while he continuing pounding her.

They went at for 30 minutes before reaching their limits and Ichigo laid Orihime on her back again with him on top.

"Ichigo I'm cumming!" said Orihime.

"So am I Orihime!" he said.

"Then release it all inside me!" she said.

Ichigo then picked up the pace and then came in Orihime hard, he thrusted in her a few more times to release all of his spunk in her, he felt his breathing shallow and felt his mind drifting, after one last thrust he pulled out of her and laid beside Orihime.

Ichigo gave her one last look before drifting to sleep.

Orihime then kissed his cheek and said "Thanks Ichigo" before laying her head on his chest before going to sleep as well with a smile on her face.

The next morning the storms have gone and things are much calmer.

Ichigo slowly woke up as he regain consciousness.

He look around and then noticed Orihime on his chest sleeping.

Then he remembered that he and Orihime had sex.

"Whoa that was interesting." he said.

He quietly got out of bed and went to take a shower.

As the hot water pour on him Ichigo felt his body slowly waking up.

A lot of thoughts swirled in his mind.

He was 17 and soon he'll be 18 and he just got laid for the 1st time, but after having those nightmares and he feels like being dragged into another war.

"Why does my life have to be so damn complicated?" he said to himself.

Just then he felt something against his back.

"Couldn't stay in bed Orihime?" he said.

He turned around to see Orihime wet and clung on to him.

*Sigh*

"Orihime I promise you I won't leave you and everyone I care about." said Ichigo.

"You do?" she said.

"Yes I promise." he said.

The two shared another kiss and this time Ichigo pour his love into that kiss.

Soon they got out, dried off and got dress with some fresh clothes.

Just then someone knock on the door and Ichigo went to opened it and it was Drake.

"Morning you 2 I hope you got some rest because there's something I want to show you now follow Me." said Drake.

Ichigo and Orihime got their things and followed Drake, hoping he can give them some answers to the nightmares that plagued Ichigo and finally get some answers to the mystery but only time will tell.

To be continued

Well that ends ch6 I hope you enjoy it

Now here's the lemon has promised.

Now the next one Drake will reveal some secrets

Also Sakura and the others come back in ch8

Also I'm doing a legend of Zelda crossover story soon

Well that's all for now

SO R and R no flames and disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 7: visions of a flying vessel part 4

Ichigo and Orihime followed Drake to another part of the temple where they came across an ancient throne room where Drake sat on the throne.

"Welcome my friends have a seat." he said.

Both took a chair and sat.

"So Drake why did you summoned us?" asked Ichigo.

Drake took a deep breath and said "I need your help."

"What do you mean?" asked Orihime.

"I am a guardian of the multiverse which means there's more than one universe and earth." said Drake.

"Are there others like you?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes but I'm afraid I'm the only active guardian as some are guarding their own places and some of my friends are injured badly that they need to be put in a deep sleep to heal." he said sadly.

"What happened?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm afraid those memories are clouded right now it'll take time for them come back and as well my other powers, at the moment I'm at 36% and can only do so much." Drake said.

"Do you have the key Ichigo?" he asked.

"Yes I do." he said showing him.

"That key holds some answers to the nightmares you been having." said Drake.

"What do I do with it?" Ichigo asked.

"There's a massive door only that key will unlock, I'll show you where tonight after I get some rest." said Drake.

Before Ichigo can ask again Drake has fallen asleep.

Both of them headed back to their room.

Orihime went to take a nap and Ichigo step out to explore the temple.

He explored the place a bit more and wonders what kind of secrets it holds.

But he had a feeling he wasn't alone.

He felt like someone's following him so he used his full-bring and drew his blade.

He found a lantern and a jar of oil and thought it might help him light his way to the deeper levels, so he poured the oil in the lantern and after some striking against the stone Ichigo was able to get a spark and light the lantern.

He then proceeded down with someone following him from the shadows.

Ichigo move carefully through the levels of the temple, making sure he didn't set off any traps and kept going.

He soon came across 3 doors one blue with lavender, one pink with red and green and one yellow purple.

He wonders what was behind them when he sensed something nearby and can feel the power coming from it.

"Who's there?" he said.

But no reply.

Ichigo kept his guard up and drew his blade in case of attack.

He put the lantern down and held the blade in both hands.

He looked around trying to sense who was following him and wonder who it was.

Just then he dodged throwing stars coming from the right and then the left.

Ichigo has to thank Kisuke and Mayuri for helping restoring his full-bring.

Using his speed he kept dodging them until he threw his lantern at them and it dodged only to get pinned by his sword.

Lucky for Ichigo there were torches to light the room.

"Ok wise guy let's who you are." said Ichigo removing the mask revealing the attacker's identity.

"It can't be! You?" said Ichigo looking at the revealed person.

To be continued

Well this ends this chapter

Sorry for it to be short but I had a bit of hard time of it writing I accidentally messed with the zoom function on word and got me frustrated so I couldn't focus on it and then when I realized that the zooming on it was not where it should be after I calm down.

So you have to guess who was the one that attacked Ichigo?

Your clue lies at the end of ch6 of this story.

I'll be busy working on other stories.

So got to go.

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 8: visions of a flying vessel part 5

Ichigo was in shock after revealing the ninja's identity by yanking the mask off it was Ino.

"Ino what is the meaning of this?" he said.

Ino didn't say anything she then took her ninja suit off revealing a short purple lingerie with light lavender panties.

"What the hell?" Shouted Ichigo.

Ino then grabbed Ichigo by the hand and pulled him to her room.

They went through the purple and yellow door.

Ino then got Ichigo's shirt off and pushed him to the bed.

"Ino what is going on with you and why did you bring me to your room?" Ichigo demanded.

Ino didn't say a word and went over to Ichigo and surprised him kissing on his lips with her own.

Ichigo then grabbed Ino's shoulder and gently pushed her off of him.

"Ino I'm going to ask you again what the hell is going on with you?" said Ichigo.

"I want to tell you Ichigo but I can't you will need 5 keys to get the answer you want." she said.

"So how do I get these keys?" he asked her.

"By having sex with the 5 girls in this temple." she answered.

"5 girls, where are they? Asked Ichigo.

"Sakura and Hinata are next door to me but the other 2 you need 3 keys to get to them." said Ino.

"I'm pretty much having sex either way huh?" said Ichigo.

Ino nodded.

Ichigo sighed.

"Ok then let's do it then." he said.

Ichigo then pulled Ino for a kiss.

The two kissed as Ino took her gown off and Ichigo slid her panties off and Ino undid his pants and boxers.

The two were now naked and Ichigo pulled her to bed.

Both of them make out as Ino moved her hands all over his chest feeling the muscles.

Ichigo then squeezed her D-cup breasts and sucked on them.

Ino moaned loudly from that.

Ino then noticed Ichigo's cock was getting hard and used her hand to stroke it making it harder.

"So Ichigo ready for some aggressive, rough sex?" said Ino.

"Do you have to ask?" he answered her.

Ichigo then lined up his cock and then put in Ino's pussy a bit hard.

Ino felt his cock entering her and then popped her cherry.

Ichigo then started thrusting in and out of Ino.

Ino held on to his shoulders and Ichigo pounds her.

The bed shook from Ichigo and Ino's movement.

Ichigo gripped the sheets of the bed as he pound Ino very intensely.

He then got a foot hold of the bed and placed his hands on her ass as he slowly got up and lifted Ino.

Ichigo continued pounding Ino while standing on his feet, Ino had her hands on Ichigo's neck and held on.

Ino never felt such ferocity coming from Ichigo.

Next they did it against the wall with Ino pressing against it while Ichigo screws her from behind and squeezing her firm breasts and his chest against her back.

Then they did spooning with Ichigo holding her leg while drilling her and Ino had her hands against the wall.

Then doggy-style on the bed and Ichigo rammed Ino from behind.

They went at it for a while before the fun had to stop.

"Ichigo I'm going to cum!" she said.

"Same." he answered.

They both came at the same time and Ino shivered as Ichigo finishing releasing his spunk in her and when he was done he pulled out.

"Wow that was amazing." said Ino feeling relieved it was done.

Ino then went to a chest and opened it to reveal a yellow triangle with purple out lines.

"Here's your first key Ichigo." she said handing it to him.

She then kissed Ichigo on the lips again before climbing into bed.

Ichigo then got his clothes on and headed for the door when Ino said something.

"Ichigo a word of advice after you get the 2nd key I advise you rest before getting the 3rd key as it will be a challenge to earn it." she said.

Taking her advice Ichigo got his clothes back on and then kissed Ino bye for now as he left her room and closed the door behind him.

"Wow that was unexpected." he said.

Then he noticed a table with a glass of ice cold water.

There was note card with writing said 'drink up.'

Ichigo then carefully pick the glass up and slowly drank the water his body cooled down.

After finish drinking he put the glass down and check out the other 2 doors.

One is the lavender and blue door and other is the pink, red and green one.

Wasn't sure which to pick so he took out a coin.

"Heads for pink, Tails for blue one toss." he said to himself.

Ichigo then flipped the coin and then caught it and placed the coin on top of his hand.

He then looked at the result.

"Tails it is." he said.

Ichigo then went to the blue door and slowly opened it and went inside.

When he got in he saw that Hinata's room was like Ino's except with the color swap.

He then saw a hot tub, a small kitchen and a big bed and a plasma screen TV.

Then he heard another door open and out came Hinata wearing a blue robe.

"Ichigo? I didn't expect you here." she said. "What brings you to me?

Ichigo then show her Ino's key.

"I see but right now I want to get some rest as I did some intense training all day so can you get my key tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ok Hinata." he said.

"But you can stay with me for tonight." she said.

Ichigo then took his clothes off except his boxers and got in bed.

Hinata blushed badly when she saw his body and undid her robe revealing a lacy blue bra and panties.

Ichigo nearly got a nose bleed when he saw Hinata's body and watch her get in bed with him.

"On 2nd thought Ichigo I can let you earn my key if you can satisfy Me." said Hinata.

"Be careful Hinata or you might just get your wish." said Ichigo.

Hinata then kissed Ichigo on the lips as she got on top of him.

"Think you can handle me big boy?" she said smirking.

"Only one way to find out." he said with a smirk of his own.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter.

Sorry for ending on a cliffhanger for the 2nd lemon but I need to recharge for a bit.

The keys the girls have will a part in the story once Ichigo gets all 5.

Now in the next one after Hinata, Sakura is next.

As soon I'm finished uploading this chapter I'm heading back working on a light tone story of mine.

Now I won't be working on the 22nd due to Thanksgiving but I'll be back working on Friday.

Also the next chapter of Bleach Kombat is coming soon.

Well I'm off

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words.

Until next time

This is dark boy 18 logging out

Later


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 9: visions of a flying vessel part 6

Ichigo and Hinata were in bed with her on top.

He got a good look at her body, she was tall, beautiful and by the way she looks very strong.

She also has a great body, long slender but firm legs, her narrow waist and her chest is at E-size, dark long blue hair that blends with the night by the seas.

Ichigo has to admit Hinata is hot and unique in her own way.

Hinata decided to be a little naughty and pressed her chest against Ichigo's face.

Ichigo was surprised when Hinata did that, he felt his face pressed against her chest.

Hinata moaned slightly and held Ichigo's head and began slowly rubbing her pussy against his cock.

Ichigo felt his cock getting rubbed and hard at the same time.

Ichigo then placed his hands on Hinata's ass and moved his hands on it.

Then he began slapping the cheeks making her moan.

"Oh right there, that's it Ichigo spank me harder!" she said.

"You been a naughty girl Hinata." said Ichigo.

"Yes I have, punish me!" she said.

Ichigo then moved her bra above her breasts and began sucking on them.

Hinata moaned very loud as Ichigo kept doing that, she then unhooked her bra and tossed it.

Ichigo kept sucking her breasts and did one twist on her nipples, then he also finger her pussy as well.

Hinata felt her body going all crazy with all of the pleasure Ichigo is giving her and she want more of that.

She then got up, slid her panties off and Ichigo got his boxers off and they were now naked.

Hinata then bend slightly and told Ichigo to fuck her from behind and hold her arms while doing it.

Ichigo got up as well, readied his cock and was near her pussy and stood behind her ready to go.

He then grabbed his cock push it right inside Hinata's pussy.

Hinata felt waves of pain and pleasure flow through her body when Ichigo put his cock inside her.

Ichigo then grabbed her arms and started moving.

Ichigo lets out a bunch of grunts as he pounds Hinata good.

Hinata felt Ichigo thrusting in and out of her, her breasts jiggled, her feet gripping the bed, her breaths sounded husky, and her ass is getting hit by Ichigo's pelvis.

"Oh god Ichigo, this is amazing! Keep fucking my pussy." she said.

Ichigo then went a bit faster as he pounds Hinata, he pulled her back against his chest, and he then grabbed and massaged her big breasts.

Ichigo continued screwing Hinata like that until they turned to the wall and Hinata placed her hands on the wall and Ichigo pounds her again.

"Oh Ichigo this feels so good! I want more give me more!" she said as her mind drifts into lust.

Ichigo kept doing that and then he then kissed Hinata and they let their tongues duke it out until Ichigo's won.

They kept going for about 2 hours and they were nearing their limits.

"Ichigo I'm cumming!" she said.

"Same here." he replied.

Ichigo increased his speed and then came in Hinata.

Hinata came as well Ichigo kept thrusting as he unload his spunk in Hinata.

After a few more shakes Ichigo was done and pulled out of Hinata.

Hinata then fell to her bed with her ass still up.

"Wow Ichigo that was amazing sex." said Hinata.

"I'm glad we did it as well." he said.

However Ichigo still has some energy and decided to go for round 2 but went for another choice.

"Up for round 2 Hinata?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" she asked.

"Because I think it's time to go down the other hole." he said.

"Be gentle I never had it in the ass." she said.

Ichigo then lined up his cock again and after finding and using some lube he put it inside Hinata's ass and then pushed it in.

Hinata felt a new wave of pain and pleasure at once.

Ichigo waited for the pain in Hinata to passed and then started thrusting slowly.

"Damn Hinata your ass is tight just like you pussy if not tighter." said Ichigo.

"I know." she grunted.

Ichigo steadily increased his as he pounds Hinata's ass and kept going and going.

He went faster and faster until he was at a steady pace.

Hinata felt it and she panted and moaned as Ichigo kept drilling her ass.

Hinata then shake her ass to keep the sex going and it worked.

Hinata felt like on cloud 9 and more and she enjoy this, Ichigo kept his hands on her ass and continue screwing her.

Ichigo enjoyed himself as well, first he had sex with Orihime, then Ino and now Hinata he has had sex with 3 hot girls and wonders who would be next to have sex with him.

He would never admit this to anyone but secretly he wouldn't mind having a harem with girls that love him and he loves them and they love each other equally.

Ichigo then bring Hinata up to him and they kissed again.

They continued for 3 hours before reaching their limits.

After going faster both of them came hard.

After filling her up with his spunk Ichigo pulled out Hinata's ass she then laid on her back after getting screwed in both holes, she was drained.

Ichigo laid on his back as well feeling a bit drained and decided to sleep with Hinata to rest.

He pulled her closer to him and bring the blankets over them and they went to sleep.

The next morning both Ichigo and Hinata got up and shower, dried off and got dress and had something to eat.

Hinata then handed Ichigo her key a lavender square with blue outlines.

Ichigo thanked her and gave her a kiss as he left her room and then headed for the 3rd door the pink and green one.

"If Hinata and Ino are here so must be Sakura." he thought.

Ichigo then knocked on the door and it opened and he went inside.

The door closed behind him and he saw Sakura's room it's like Hinata's but a big bigger, with a hot tub, some workout gear, a couple of punching bags and other things.

He then saw Sakura punching some dummies and she saw Ichigo.

"Hey there Ichigo what brings you here?" she asked.

He showed her the keys.

"So you slept with Hinata and Ino, but trust me I'm a little tougher." she said.

"I see then." he answered.

"So want to spar for a bit?" she asked.

"Sure it's been a while since I sparred." he said.

Ichigo was handed some male sparring clothes and he went to the other room to change and meet Sakura in the sparring ring.

Both took their stance.

"I heard you did some martial arts, maybe I can teach you some new moves." she said.

"Careful I'm a quick study." he said.

Then both of them came rushing in and the spar begins.

Meanwhile…

The vampire was busy conducting his experiments for conquest when one of his servants came in.

"Master you have some guests at the main gate."

The vampire turned and put his beakers down.

"Very well I'm on my way." he said.

The vampire used his speed and headed for the main gate where he was greeted by someone he did not expect to see.

"L-L-LORD DRACULA!" he said bowing at the king of vampires. (The Castlevania one)

"Rise my servant I heard that you been free from your tomb and I've came to see you and your creations." said Dracula.

"Of course master but I have someone to show you." said the Vampire leading his master and royal guard.

They soon came to the main hall where Megatron was sharpening his blade.

"Lord Dracula I present Megatron leader of the Decepticons and our new ally." he said.

"So you must be Dracula? I've heard of you." said Megatron.

"Very impressive blade." said Dracula.

The two evil lords got to talking when Megatron asked who the vampire that he met is.

"Boy you forgot to tell our guest your name." hissed Dracula.

"Sorry master, Megatron my name is Urahara, Isaac Urahara." he introduced himself.

Kisuke felt a dark chill when someone used his family last name.

"So Isaac you revealed your name." he said in a whisper.

Kisuke felt like his heart is surrounded by dark fog and the fog is growing bigger before it gets him and enveloped the worlds in darkness.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

Now you know Kisuke's brother name Isaac their past will be explained later.

Next chapter Ichigo and Sakura and maybe a little guess who the next 2 girls are.

Also I will try to get one of my stories finished before the 31st

Now that Dracula is here evil just got a new player.

It be awesome to see Dracula vs Alucard of Hellsing fight.

Now Ichigo will be going to the other world in ch15

Well that's it for now I'm out

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 10: visions of a flying vessel part 7

In the lower depths of the temple Ichigo and Sakura were sparring.

They are in Sakura's room at the sparring ring and both were being put through the ringer.

Sakura is giving Ichigo a run for his money, she kept him on his feet and Ichigo using his reflexes was able to anticipate and counter her moves.

Both are skilled warriors trained in the art of combat with a bit of difference.

Ichigo was used to using his offense and speed to fight and finding his opponent's reason and motive, he'll try to find a way to avoid a fight but he'll fight if he has to and he's on guard for surprises.

Sakura is more used to being prepare and study her opponent's moves and keep an eye out for surprises and when it's come to fighting she focus on strength and defense along with speed, by focusing her power into her fists she can deal some serious damage.

The two went at it for what it seems like hours before they were exhausted from all the sparring.

Both agreed to take a break and got some water and snacks to refuel and rest and went to sit on the couch.

"Not bad Sakura I'm impressed you kept me on the ropes." said Ichigo as he drink some water.

"You too Ichigo, you are experienced but it seems like it's been a long time since you use hand to hand combat." added Sakura.

"You do have a point, it has been a long time, usually I rely on my swordsman skills but it can go so far if you rely on one set of skills, that is sometimes you need more than one set to be unpredictable." said Ichigo.

"Fair point, so if you have some free time I know a place in the temple we can trained for a while that'll make years look like only hours passed." Sakura continued.

"Really?" said Ichigo.

"Yes but I'll show you after you get all 5 keys and Drake reveals his tale." she added.

He conceded and the two continued their long break as their bodies rest from the session they went through.

After that Sakura suggested they used her hot tub to help their bodies relax and Ichigo agreed.

Ichigo got into his trunks and got in first.

His body relaxed as he submerged in the water, the muscles became calm and he kicked back as he soaked it in.

Then Sakura with her tied up and in a green bikini got in as well and her body relaxed as well.

Both enjoyed being in the hot tub and felt like their troubles melt away.

After soaking in the hot tub Ichigo got out and sat on the edge to let his body dried off but his legs and feet were still in the water.

Sakura then moved a bit closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo gets a good look at Sakura and his blood went to one particular part of his body.

Sakura then got up and did some stretches and Ichigo watched her.

Sakura has a well-defined body, she is firm, tough and lean, Ichigo guess it has been the training she did over the years, her green eyes shined and has both power and knowledge and experiences in them, her pink hair reminds him of the flowers he saw with his mom and brings comfort to his heart, her body through is something else, she has DD size breasts being hold by her bikini top, she has an incredible waistline, her legs are long but strong and slender and her ass is very firm as well.

While admiring her Ichigo is doing everything he can to not pounce and ravaged Sakura's body all night long despite his instincts is telling him.

"Hey Ichigo would you come over here and help me with my top?" she asked.

Ichigo went back in and walked over to Sakura while trying to calm his manhood that is already hard.

He adjusted the strings until it was right, he was about to leave when Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"Hey Ichigo where are you going? I know you were checking out my body so why not fool around?" she said.

Sakura then pulled Ichigo for a kiss and he pulled her closer to him and her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Never thought you be naughty Sakura." said Ichigo.

"Just shut up and fuck me good!" she said.

"Very well." said Ichigo.

Sakura was lifted by Ichigo and she wrapped around his waist as they make out.

They got out of the tub and Ichigo put Sakura down as he got his trunks off showing his cock primed and ready.

Ichigo then undid the strings on Sakura's top and then got the bottoms showing her naked body.

He then had Sakura turned around, bend slightly and then placed his hand on her ass, spread her legs and then jammed his cock right inside her pussy.

"Ichigo warned me next time." said Sakura.

"Sorry got a bit carried away." he said.

"Ok then just go." she said and Ichigo started pounding her.

Ichigo is pounding Sakura's pussy as his cock was inside her, she was tight and he had her hands by his waist.

Sakura felt her insides being stirred up by Ichigo, her body feeling good from his cock, her breasts shook from the pounding she's getting and her ass turning red from getting slapped and hit.

Ichigo let go of her hands and began massaging her breasts, he squeezed them, moved them around and even twisted the nipples gently, making Sakura moaned loudly.

Sakura then leaned her back and kissed Ichigo.

"Damn you're a machine Ichigo." she said.

"Well here comes the 2nd gear." he said and moved faster.

Ichigo was pounding faster and Sakura moaned and her tongue was out and her mind was fill with lust.

The two kept going and going until they headed for the bed and they're doing it missionary.

They went at it for an hour before Ichigo kept doing Sakura while on his knees and she is gripping on the sheets.

The 2 went at it for hours before reaching their limits.

"I'm Cuming Sakura!" shouted Ichigo.

"Same Ichigo cum inside me!" she said.

Ichigo went faster and faster until both came at once.

Sakura felt her body shook as Ichigo finish filling her up with his spunk, after some last couple of thrusts Ichigo pulled out and laid beside her.

"That was amazing Ichigo it really was." said Sakura.

"Thanks." he answered.

Sakura then got up and went to her drawer and got and gave Ichigo her key a pink and green square.

"Now you have 3 keys Ichigo you need 2 more a rectangle and a diamond." said Sakura.

"Where do I find them?" he asked.

"Go down another level and you'll find a white and purple door that's where our friends Ten-ten and Temari are." said Sakura.

"So I have to have sex with them to get the keys?" said Ichigo.

"Only if you can make them feel good." said Sakura.

"Ok then." said Ichigo.

"But before you go can I have one last kiss?" she asked.

Ichigo then kissed her again and got his clothes on and headed out.

Sakura then decided to go see Orihime to see if she's up for some fun.

Ichigo then went down another level and then came across a big door on one side had a diamond symbol colored in white with some dark red and on the other was a dark purple rectangle with some red in-lines.

Ichigo opened the doors and went inside ready for the next round.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter.

I hope you enjoy this

Now in 5 chapters Ichigo and Orihime will be heading for the HOTD universe and so will many others.

Now Ichigo and Orihime will land in 2 months before the outbreak happens and they will be armed.

More will be explained in ch12 but for now I need to rest for a bit.

So gotta go

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out for a bit

Later gators


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 11: visions of a flying vessel part 8

Ichigo continued his way through after coming in, he came across another door and opened it to reveal a massive room that was split in two.

On one side was like a palace with some Arabian decors and color schemes mixed with it, along with a queen size bed surrounded by sand and on the other side was like the interiors of a Chinese palace with an entrance to a black smiths shop and on display were different weapons next to a queen size bed as well and dividing the rooms was a 50ft swimming pool with some diving boards and bridges.

Ichigo then moved closer when he saw two girls relaxing on some beach chairs.

One has dark brown hair and has it in buns and wearing a red bikini and the next girl has sandy blonde hair in 4 pigtails and is wearing a dark purple bikini and was sunbathing and next to her was a giant fan.

"Are you two Ten-Ten and Temari?" asked Ichigo.

The girls looked up to Ichigo and took their sunglasses off.

"You must be Ichigo we heard from Sakura and the others." said Temari. "How do we know it's you?" asked Ten-Ten.

Ichigo presented the 3 keys he got from the others and the girls looked at them.

"Ok that proves you're Ichigo." said Temari.

"What brings you here?" asked Ten-Ten.

"I have come for your keys." said Ichigo.

"You realize what you have to do to get them." said Temari.

"Yeah let's get this over with." Ichigo added.

Both girls walked over to Ichigo and started making out with him.

Ten-Ten work to get Ichigo's shirt off showing off his body and Temari got his pants off revealing blue boxers.

Ten-Ten then pulled Ichigo to her bed and let him climb over and kiss her with Temari following them.

Ichigo then moved his lips to Ten-Ten's neck and then down across her belly making her moan and breathing becoming shallow.

"Oh Ichigo how are you doing this?" she gasped.

Ichigo kept going lower and lower until he reached Ten-Ten's shorts.

He then got her legs up in the air and slid them off of her and Temari come over asking him to get her panties off by using his teeth.

Ichigo did that and they're off.

Then Temari sat on Ten-Ten's face and told her to get her wet.

Ten-Ten then use her tongue on Temari's pussy to get her nice and wet.

Temari then lower herself and used her tongue on Ten-Ten's pussy as well.

Ichigo just watched the two eating each other out for a few minutes before they came on their faces.

Ichigo then handed them hand towels to clean themselves.

They wiped their faces and then kissed Ichigo again but this time they took their tops off exposing their DD size breasts.

Ichigo then sucked on Ten-Ten's then Temari's and went back and forth between them.

Both girls moaned as Ichigo did that and wanted more of him.

After he was done he got his boxers off and his cock was shown to them.

Then both girls got on each side and started licking his cock making it hard.

"Damn you girls know how to use your tongues." said Ichigo.

The girls kept getting his cock hard until he was ready and they stopped.

"Ok Ichigo who do you pick first?" they asked.

"I pick Ten-Ten." and he went after her.

Ten-Ten laid on her back as Ichigo was on top of her.

"Give it to me Ichigo." she said.

"Very well." he answered and plunge his cock inside her.

He insert it slowly Ten-Ten felt it inside her going deeper and deeper until her cherry got popped.

She howl in reaction for that and Ichigo moved his hips slowly.

Ten-Ten felt Ichigo's body on hers being rubbed against, her breasts against his chest.

Ichigo then moved a bit faster as she was getting used to him.

"Oh Ichigo how are you doing this, what skills do you possess?" she said.

Ichigo kept pounding Ten-Ten as Temari came over and sat on her belly and kissed Ichigo making him go faster.

Ten-Ten moaned loudly as Ichigo's pounds her pussy and Temari moaned in his mouth from the kiss they're having and Ichigo felt like a machine going faster and faster making the bed shake and tremble.

All 3 kept going for 45 minutes and the bed was about to collapse from their session.

"Ichigo I'm going to cum!" said Ten-Ten.

Temari got off as she had her fun and needed to rest a bit.

"So am I where you do you want to release it?" he said.

"Inside do it inside me!" she shouted.

Ichigo felt his cock twitched as it got bigger and he went faster and faster until they both came at the same time the bed's legs gave way and fell to the floor.

Ichigo held Ten-Ten close as he unload his spunk in her, Ten-Ten felt Ichigo filling her up as his cock pulsed.

After a couple of minutes passed Ichigo finished filling her up and laid Ten-Ten gently on the bed and pulled out of her.

"Wow Ichigo you're amazing I bet any girl who get a look at you once will want to be with you." she said as her body cools and catch her breath.

"Maybe but for now I need to rest a bit." he said.

And he was right Ichigo was a bit drained so he puts on his boxers and went to sit on the couch to rest for a bit before pleasing Temari.

Temari brought Ichigo a bottle of water to cool him off and he said thanks.

He then drank the bottle to cool off his body and Temari sat next to him.

About an hour passed and both of them got some of their energy back.

For the last hour Ichigo and Temari listened to some music while they make out.

Temari learns that Ichigo is one hell of a kisser and lover and she can't wait for her turn to ride him.

"So Ichigo now that we're recharged ready to go?" she asked.

"Come over here and let's get it done." he answered.

Temari walked over to him and slid her panties off and got Ichigo's boxers off revealing his hard cock ready to go.

Temari kissed Ichigo as she got in position and lowered herself onto his cock and put it inside her, she let out a groan then it went fully inside making her moan so loud.

"Oh god Ichigo that felt so good." she said and started moving up and down.

Temari moved her hips up and down on his cock as if they were on auto-pilot and can't stop, Ichigo then hold Temari and got up while she moved her hips and carried her to bed.

"Oh yeah Ichigo this is fucking good I want more!" she said.

Ichigo then got on the bed on his knees and continued screwing Temari as he bucks his hips.

Then he got a little cocky by gently biting her neck increasing the pleasure.

"You're such a naughty boy Ichigo." she said.

"Do you want me to stop?" he said.

"I'll punch your lights out if you stop." she said.

Ichigo increased his speed and pounded Temari harder than ever.

Temari wrapped her arms and legs around to hold on as Ichigo was on overdrive.

Ichigo's cock was pumping in and out of her pussy like a piston and they kissed and let their tongues fight it out until Ichigo's won.

Temari then undid her pigtails letting her hair down and felt her breasts pressing against Ichigo's chest.

They went at this for about an hour before reaching their limits.

"Fuck, Ichigo I'm cuming!" she said.

"Same here." he said.

"I want it all inside me please make me yours!" she shouted.

Ichigo went faster and faster and laid Temari on the bed and then he came like an explosion!

Temari felt her body had a volcano erupted inside her, her hands twitch and her feet twitched as well as Ichigo fills her up with his spunk as he moved his cock slowly.

After a few moments Ichigo pulled out of Temari as her body was like on cloud 9 bliss.

"I think I went a little too far and pulverized her into pure bliss." he said.

Just then Ten-Ten got up and got 2 things and went over to Ichigo.

"Here's our keys Ichigo you have earned them." she said giving them to him.

"Thanks but is Temari going to be alright?" he asked.

"She will I think she's going to rest for a bit." she said.

"Ok then." said Ichigo and went to get his clothes back on.

"Thanks for the sex Ichigo I think your growing harem is going to be full of surprises." she said.

"You have no idea." he answered back.

"Well you can count on us when you face the evil you being prepared for." said Ten-Ten.

"Thanks Ten-Ten." said Ichigo and waved goodbye to them and left.

Ichigo then decided to head back up to see if Drake was up to tell the rest of the story.

He used his full-bring to get back up to where he started and deactivated it and headed for Drake's room

He then saw Orihime waiting for him and they went inside.

"Hey you two, sorry it took me a while but I'm back at full power." said Drake.

"So will finish your story?" asked Orihime.

"Yes it's time to know the rest." said Drake.

When Ichigo hears what Drake say, he's going to have a long talk with Kisuke when he gets back.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

I hope you enjoy this

Next chapter Drake finish the rest of his tale

Now this story and the others are on hold until I get the rest of the stories listed below are done.

Ichigo's crazy sleepover

unrequited love of a princess and knight

fun time at the beach

Shaggy's harem

3 new chapters of rise of the elemental warrior

new chapter for bleach kombat

But not in any order

Also I want to ask to anyone who does multi crossovers with Bleach? There's someone who goes by the username Black cross0 who has some Bleach crossover ideas if anyone's interested PM the person I mentioned

Well that's all I have to say if you excuse me I'm off to play breath of the wild

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone

Here's the next chapter where Drake finished explaining the origins

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 12: The guardian's origins

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime were in Drake's room as he took his place on a throne.

"Ok you 2 what I'm about to tell you is something ancient and you must hold all questions until I am done talking understood?" said Drake.

"Yes." they answered.

"Very well then allow me to tell you." Drake said as his eyes glow yellow and began speaking in a deep voice. (Like Kevin Michael Richardson)

* * *

" **Long ago, since the beginning of time our kind have existed in total secret, we are the guardians of the multiverses and it our task to make sure everything stays balanced, we exist in a dimension outside of your universe and we only come out to asset everything and sometimes mate with the mortals to produce children that when reached a certain age they come and join us to learn and become the next guardians as the old ones become celestial watchers in their respective ones maintaining vigil and only act in extreme situations.**

 **But there were times we take in young ones who have potential and help our cause and in turn we help them by giving them what they need. The guardians has been doing this for eons and everything was balanced until about 6000 years ago he appeared.**

 **The one who appeared in your dreams Ichigo is a guardian gone rogue, you see he was once like you wanting the power to protect, when we found him he had potential to do great things, we found him in the vast desert of Egypt and we took him in and raised him like a son.**

 **He show all manners of learning and progress quickly until he passed the final trial and became a guardian of the universe you will be heading soon. But as time passes he slowly became corrupt of the power he meant to balance and protect everything but he let his heart and soul be consumed and he uses his powers dark purposes and then he got an idea how becoming the ruler of all multiverses so he amass a huge army to try and overthrow us but we managed to stop him but he had 3 things he created that can grant him his wishes the blade of Destiny, the spear of reality and the shield of fate the only thing that can counter them.**

 **Luckily my ancestor and his allies were able to take the blade away from him and then used some powerful spells to strip him of his title, status and powers. But what we didn't know is that he used the last of his power to send something back to the soul society that will be told by Kisuke when you return home. We bind the rogue with chains and seals and placed him in the Sarcophagus of forever sleep but before we closed it he said he will have total power and revenge on the guardians and those they pick as their champions and we closed it. Then we locked it and hid the key away and as for the blade it was too dangerous to kept as one so we split it in two swords called the red blade and the blue blade and hid them in 2 universes one in yours and the other in the one where the vampire is the spear is kept safe and the shield's location is hidden to a select few." And Drake was now finished.**

* * *

His eyes return to normal.

"I was only 18 when my father told me about this and he and his family trained me the best they can and unlike the rogue one I didn't let my power control me. I became the guardian of your universe about 2000 years back." said Drake.

"Do you know the name of the rogue guardian?" asked Orihime.

Drake took a deep breath and sighed.

"The name of the rogue guardian is Vader." he said.

"Vader?" said Ichigo.

"Yes he chose that name because he wanted a name that invokes fear." said Drake.

"Do you know where he is imprisoned?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes but I can't tell you not yet." said Drake.

Ichigo wanted to know more but Drake gave him a look that stop him.

"Now you know my tale." said Drake. "Here take this."

He tossed a flash drive to Ichigo who catch it.

"That drive contains the story along with other things but they are locked until you earn my trust more." said Drake.

"Now I must rest we'll talk more later." he said and closed his eyes.

Ichigo and Orihime quietly left and returned to their room.

Just then a hidden door opened and out came Sakura and the other girls.

"So you told him?" she asked.

"Yes I did but he's not ready for Vader yet, but in time he will." he said.

"So when does he begin training?" asked Hinata.

"When he makes his choice." said Drake.

"Got it." said Ino.

"And before you ask yes you 5 can be with Ichigo as long you agree to share and love him with other girls that has fallen for him." he said for a sigh. "Now return to your rooms."

The girls left and Drake return to his rest.

The next day Ichigo and Orihime had decided to return home, they need to inform their friends about all of this, they went to Drake to say goodbye when they entered his room.

"I take it your leaving then?" he asked.

"We have to tell our friends about this." said Ichigo.

"I understand this, but Ichigo would you like to train to be ready against Vader?" said Drake.

"Training?" said Ichigo.

"Yes the training you need to go up against him, you don't have to decide right now, take your time." said Drake.

Drake then texted Ichigo his number.

"Call me when you choose but take heed once you decided there's no turning back understood?" he said and Ichigo nodded.

"Now time to send you back." said Drake and with a snap of his fingers he send them back to the docks.

Ichigo and Orihime then returned to the hotel, checked out and got a taxi for the airport and thanks to Drake paying for their tickets they flew home.

They went to Ichigo's house to rest as they were exhausted.

As they sleep Ichigo thought about Drake's offer but he need to take his time before making a choice like that and going to another universe that is something that can't be taken lightly.

Just then Rukia appeared after returning from patrol she saw Ichigo and Orihime and there was a spot for her so she changed into her pajamas and slept in his arms glad that her friends were back.

But they don't know is that the evil that is Vader is slowly rising and he'll reek his vengeance and rule all unless Ichigo and his allies can stop and kill him.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

 **Well that ends this chapter**

 **Next one is when Ichigo and Orihime told their friends about their trip but kept the fact they had sex a secret but Yoruichi can guess.**

 **In the next chapter Rukia has her turn with sleeping with Ichigo as Orihime stayed at Kisuke's.**

 **Also Ichigo had to ponder his choices, but after 2 weeks he makes his choice.**

 **Now in ch16 Ichigo will take a small team with him to the other universe and stop Kisuke's brother and Vader for unleashing their evil and make new allies along the way.**

Well that ends this for now

So I'm out

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone how are you?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 13: getting caught up and a decision made part 1

Ichigo was sound asleep on his bed with Orihime after they returned home, they crashed at his house since they were exhausted, they learned a lot of Drake and this new evil but one thing still looms in their minds who is Kisuke's brother?

When morning came Ichigo woke up, he looked to see Orihime still sleeping on him.

Stretching his arms out he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to use the showers.

As lets the hot water pour down on him, his mind drift to the offer that Drake made and wonders should he take it or not. This made him think a lot because once if he agrees there's no turning back.

But as Ichigo's mind was elsewhere someone else enter the bathroom looking to use the shower as well but the person didn't know that Ichigo was in there as well.

Ichigo sensed someone and turned around he thought it was Orihime but it was Rukia instead.

"Rukia?" he said.

Both looked at each other in their eyes as something was tugging at them.

Then without warning Rukia pulled Ichigo to her and kissed him on the lips with such passion and gusto.

Ichigo was surprised by Rukia's move but sensed the tender compassion in her kiss so not wanting to hurt her he kissed back.

As they kissed the fire in them grows until it consumed them and wanted them to show their love one way.

Ichigo picked up Rukia and with a bit of tricks he got his cock inside her.

Rukia wrapped her legs around his waist and Ichigo started moving his hips.

Ichigo felt Rukia's vice-like grip of her pussy squeezing his cock as he went in and out of her and went faster than before.

"Wow Rukia when you became so good?" said Ichigo.

"Shut up and fuck me you bastard." she said.

Ichigo kept fucking Rukia as told and Rukia held on despite them being wet from the shower.

After screwing for 20 minutes they changed positions and now Ichigo fucks Rukia from behind.

"Oh yeah Ichigo fuck my tight pussy." she said as she felt his cock pulverizing her pussy.

Ichigo kept fucking Rukia right in her pussy as her ass slaps against his pelvis.

They went at it for 10 minutes before reaching their limit.

"Rukia I'm cumming."

"Go ahead Ichigo release it inside of Me." she said.

Ichigo felt his cock twitched and then he came and so did Rukia.

Rukia felt Ichigo's cock filling her up with his spunk as her breathing became shallow.

Ichigo pulled her up and kissed her as he was still cumming in her, but their love juices were washed away in the drain and when Ichigo was done he pulled out of Rukia and turned the shower off.

They stepped out and got some towels to dry off.

"Well that was unexpected." said Ichigo.

"Yeah Ichigo can you keep this a secret I don't want our friends to know." Rukia asked.

"Rukia Orihime doesn't mind she's fine of me having a harem." said Ichigo.

"What?" Shouted Rukia.

Ichigo shushed her to keep it down as he didn't want his sisters coming in seeing them like this and told her he'll explain once they're alone.

Getting a hold of herself Rukia agreed.

After they dried off, they sneaked back to Ichigo's room where they got their clothes on and Rukia left to see Kisuke.

Ichigo went down to the kitchen to see if his dad and sisters were up but they weren't there, he went to the fridge and there was a note attached to it and it reads.

"Dear Ichigo if you are reading this, it means you got back, listen the girls have been selected for a school in Kyoto so we went there to check it out for a bit. We'll be back soon so take care and lock up the house at night. Your dad."

Ichigo then got some eggs and bacon and cook some breakfast as Orihime came down smelling some food.

After eating and waited for Orihime to get dressed both of them headed out.

Soon Ichigo walked Orihime back to her place and was about to head home when she grabbed his hand.

"Orihime?"

"Ichigo can you stay for another round of sex?" she asked.

"Orihime I have to get going." said Ichigo.

"Please?" she said using the sad dog eye trick.

Ichigo looked away to resist but Orihime took his hand and placed it on her breasts causing him to squeeze and make her let out a moan.

"You are very devious Orihime I think I need to punish you." he said giving in to his urges.

He picked her up and closed the door behind them.

(2 hours later)

Ichigo was on his back with Orihime after he finished emptying his balls and was now satisfied.

Orihime laid beside him after some intense sex they had.

"You been naughty Orihime I kind of like It." said Ichigo.

"Well I only do this for you Ichigo." she said moving closer.

As Orihime then drifted to sleep Ichigo thought about Drake's offer again and something still puzzled Drake said that Vader had 2 weapons one is the sword of destiny that was split in 2 but what was the other weapon? He still thought it over as he went to sleep as well.

About an hour later Ichigo's phone went off waking him up.

"Ugh." he groaned.

He reached for his phone on the charger and answered.

"Hello?" he said in a groggy voice.

"Ichigo good to hear you!" said Kisuke is a casual voice.

"What is it Kisuke I'm trying to sleep." said Ichigo feeling very annoyed.

"Well we been wondering what news you got since you came back can you and Orihime come by?"

"UGH fine we'll be there in a hour." said Ichigo and hung up.

"Stupid hat and clogs." he muttered.

He then turned to Orihime who was still sleeping.

"Wake up Orihime." he said nudging her.

Orihime groaned as she woke up and raised her head.

"What is it Ichigo?" she said still waking up.

"Kisuke called and said he wants to know what we learned from our trip." he said.

Ichigo then got up and put his boxers and pants on and then he tossed Orihime her shirt.

"Come on Orihime we better let them know what the hell is going on." he said as he puts on his belt.

Orihime got her panties on then her bra and rest of her clothes.

Ichigo then put on his shirt and Orihime walked up to him.

Then they headed out.

"You quite the naughty minx Orihime." he whispered in her ear making her blush.

"Shut up!" she said punching his arm.

Ichigo laughed.

"Well you are quite sneaky yourself bad boy." she said and slapped his ass and he slapped hers in response.

Both of them chuckled as they headed for Kisuke's.

When they got there they explained about Drake, Vader and other things but there are more stuff but Drake needs to trust them more to give more information.

"I see." said Kisuke stroking his chin.

"Kisuke we need to know one thing, what's the name of your brother?" asked Ichigo.

Kisuke's face became solemn and depressed as Ichigo asked him that question, his eyes became dark and gloomy as the memories came to him, some with joy and some with pain and regret.

"Ichigo what I'm about to say will give a chill through your heart and I hope you don't think different of me and I ask you when you face my brother, be careful he's dangerous." said Kisuke.

He then took a deep breath and said the words "The name of my brother is Alucard Urahara but now he's called Arkham." he said in a grim voice.

That made Ichigo, Orihime, Yoruichi, Tessai feel chills down their spines.

"How come we never heard of him?" asked Orihime.

"Because it's been a long time since I thought of him and he is my older brother." Said Kisuke.

"Look Ichigo I'll tell you more about him later but right now you need to tell the captains." he said changing the subject.

"Ok Kisuke we'll talk later." said Ichigo.

About 35 minutes later Ichigo and Orihime arrived in the soul society and headed for the barracks.

When they got there they sensed for the Head captain's spirit energy and it was massive due to his power and 1000 of years and experience, they found him napping in his private garden.

Before they woke him up, Ichigo remember the nightmarish dreams he had and knew that he was going to need all the help he can get, he remembered that Yamato lost his left arm in the battle against Aizen after his body was burned badly and used Hado#96 on him, even though he's still strong and can handle his own but the enemies they'll face, they can overwhelm powerful warriors who has one hand, so they decided to restore his left arm.

When they got close Orihime used her powers and begins restoring Yamato's left arm.

It was a bit tricky due to the power he wields but Orihime was able to heal and restore others like Grimmjow's left arm and number, so after a few minutes Yamato's left arm was fully 100% restored.

Just then he woke up from his nap.

He looked around and saw Ichigo and Orihime and was about to ask why they're here when he felt something on his left, he looked down in shock to see his left arm back.

He knew Orihime did this but why, his thoughts were brushed when Ichigo spoke up.

"Get the other captains I have some info." he said.

Brushing his bluntness aside Yamato went and call for a captains meeting immediately.

After the other captains arrived, Ichigo and Orihime retold Drake's story but kept the flash drive part a secret since the files need to be fully unlocked before sharing the details.

Then Toshiro noticed the head captain's left arm was back and so did the others they guess it was Orihime that did that so they thanked her.

With the meeting done and captains dismissed Ichigo and Orihime return home.

After getting back to his house Ichigo and Orihime order some pizza for dinner and after finishing they went to bed.

Orihime was sleeping in his bed while Ichigo in his boxers looked at the night sky still pondering of Drake's offer, he had faced many foes, from hollows, ex soul reapers, bounts, Aizen and more but an actual vampire the kind that drinks blood and zombies? This was a tall order to fill but like anything Ichigo will not back down. He'll think it over for 3 days before making his choice because once he choose, there's no going back.

Meanwhile in a separate dimension…

In a void where time and space don't move normally stands lies a floating coffin called the sarcophagus of forever sleep it was covered with chains to make sure to keep someone locked up but time has eroded the chains and evil power had been seeping out and been leaking into other universes influencing them to his will.

"Soon Guardians I will be free and the multiverses will be mine." he said. "Hehehehehehehehehe haahahhahahahahahahha HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAA!"

To be continued

Well that ends the chapter

Next chapter Ichigo will make his choice in 3 days

Ch15 Drake will begin making preparation for the journey.

Ch16 or 17 Kisuke will tell about his brother's dark past.

But that's is all for now

So got to run now

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words or insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone how's it going?

Sorry it took a bit longer but here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 14: getting caught up and a decision made part 2

After Ichigo and Orihime returned they went to bed and sleep but Ichigo is still making up his mind.

2 days later…

The last 2 days Ichigo and Orihime fill Uryu, Chad and Rukia of they know and asked them to keep it on the down low as they don't want anyone else getting involved in this war.

But some of their friends didn't like it that they were keeping secrets especially Tatsuki.

Tatsuki tried to get some info out of them since they came back from their trip but they kept their mouths shut and she started to get really pissed.

Late one night Ichigo was in the living room texting with Drake, he texted him saying he has made his choice and will give him his answer tomorrow at midnight and then he went to bed.

The next day after class was done Ichigo and Orihime got up and headed for home, Ichigo told Uryu, Chad and Rukia about his choice and they support him and want him back soon.

Orihime already had got her things packed and waited for Ichigo to get his things ready.

Uryu, Chad and Rukia were at the main door waiting for Ichigo and Orihime when suddenly someone stopped them.

"ICHIGO!"

The gang turned to see a very red and angry Tatsuki panting.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"What?" said Ichigo surprised.

"Where are you going?" she asked again.

"Home." he answered and turned around heading out.

"You're hiding something again aren't you?" she accused him.

"I have no idea what are you talking about Tatsuki." said Ichigo.

"I know you're lying Ichigo." she said.

"Tatsuki what's going on with me it's none of your business." Ichigo said while keeping his anger in line.

"What did you say?" she said in anger.

"You heard me now if you excuse me I'm heading home." said Ichigo and left before things got out of hand.

But Tatsuki didn't want to let it go so she ran out and got in front of them blocking their way.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what's going on with you, Orihime and the others." she said.

"I told you it's none of your business." said Ichigo with Uryu, Chad and Rukia agreeing.

"Yeah Tatsuki whatever is going's on with Ichigo and others is something we can handle and we don't need you in harm's way." said Orihime.

"I can't believe you're doing this as well Orihime aren't we friends?" said Tatsuki.

"We are! Tatsuki but this is something you don't want to get involved with at the cost of your life." said Orihime as she stick close to Ichigo.

"And you are fine risking yours?" she said.

"Heroes risk their lives to help and protect people and save lives." Orihime continued.

"So please step aside." asked Ichigo.

But Tatsuki refused to budge and then something in her snapped and charged at Ichigo full of rage.

"YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE HIDING ICHIGO!" she screamed.

"Sorry Tatsuki you left me no choice but to do this RUKIA NOW!" he shouted.

"Right Bakudo 1 Sai." she said.

Tatsuki then felt her legs and arms stopped moving.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"That was a Kido use to restrain you." said Ichigo.

Rukia then came over and held her hand in front of Tatsuki as it glows white.

Tatsuki started to lose consciousness and heard Ichigo say some last words.

"Sorry Tatsuki but this is for your own good."

And she was out.

"Rukia, Orihime take Tatsuki home and head for my house when you can." said Ichigo.

"Got it." said Rukia and undid the spell restraining her arms and legs.

Orihime picked her up and they took her home as for the guys they headed for Ichigo's.

About a half hour later the girls came back and rejoined them in the living room.

So Ichigo explained of what he is going to do and he and Orihime will be gone for 6 weeks and Drake was able to pull some strings so they can still do their school work and not flunk and they'll update on anything related to Arkham and Vader and they relay the info to the soul society.

"When do you 2 leave?" asked Rukia.

"Probably Sat around 2." answered Ichigo.

"Don't worry Ichigo we'll keep the town safe while you train." said Chad.

"Thanks guys and Uryu keep an eye out of anything suspicious." asked Ichigo.

"Right I'll see what I can find just don't screw things up as usual." he said.

"10 bucks said that I kill a vampire before you." Ichigo grinned.

"Make it 20 and it's a deal." said Uryu as they shook hands.

Soon they left, Rukia went back to the soul society to deliver some data to squad 12.

Orihime then went to bed and slept in Ichigo's bed as he went for a shower.

After he got out and dried off Ichigo threw on some blue sleep pants and a white tank top he went down and watch some TV before going to bed.

After watching some shows he turned the TV off and went to bed.

Next morning Ichigo woke up and looked at Orihime still sleeping in his bed, he then sensed someone nearby and recognized the energy so Ichigo hatched a little plan, he went down to the kitchen and found his dad's stash of sake and picked one up and went back to his room.

He held it up in the air and said "Who wants it?" and suddenly a blur came and grabbed it.

(Chuckles) "I thought as much, hey Orihime wake up, we got a guest here." said Ichigo.

Orihime woke up and saw the person holding a bottle of sake with glee.

"Rangiku? What are you doing here?" she asked her.

"I thought I come by and see you but Ichigo found my weakness." she said holding the bottle.

"So what's new between you and Ichigo?" she asked while taking a swig.

"Nothing!" she said while turning red.

Suddenly an idea popped in Ichigo's head and went over to Orihime and whispered it in her ear.

Orihime went fully red and playfully pushed Ichigo off.

"What are you two lovebirds up to?" she teased.

Ichigo got whisper to Orihime to get to the shower and she bolted for it.

"Hey Rangiku how about you join me and Orihime in the shower huh?" said Ichigo.

Rangiku was surprised by his request and got up and Ichigo took her hand.

"Follow me." he said and led her to the shower.

(15 minutes later)

(Big Poppa by Biggie smalls plays)

"Oh yeah, that's it right there fuck my pussy hard Ichigo!" Rangiku shouted.

Yep Ichigo is having 3 way sex with Orihime and Rangiku in the shower while his phone plays some music from the 90's. Right now he's screwing Rangiku doggy style with her hands against the wall and he's making out with Orihime.

He holds her waist with his right hand and has Orihime's with his left.

Ichigo moved back and forth screwing Rangiku her E size breasts moved as well and her breathing became husky and all their hair was drenched.

Ichigo went 6 rounds with Rangiku and this will be the 7th after 30 minutes had passed.

Rangiku felt her inner walls squeezing his cock tight and her insides were getting stirred up more and she was about at her limit.

"Ichigo I'm going to cum!" she said.

"Same here." he replied.

Ichigo felt his cock as he thrusted in Rangiku and then his cock grew bigger and then they came at the same time.

Ichigo thrusted a couple more times as he unloads his spunk in Rangiku.

Rangiku felt her body became like jelly as Ichigo fills her up with his spunk and when he was done he pulled out of her.

Rangiku then moved aside as the water washed their love juices down the drain.

"Wow Ichigo you're an animal, I bet any girl would be lucky to have you." said Rangiku drying off.

"I'm going to rest in your room." she said and left.

"Now it's your turn Orihime." he said.

Orihime faced Ichigo and had her back against the wall and lifted her left leg and Ichigo hold it while putting his cock in her and started moving.

The water kept pouring on them as they have sex.

"Ichigo you're amazing, keep going." said Orihime.

Ichigo grunted as he used his tongue on her nipples making her moan.

Orihime felt Ichigo making her body going crazy and wanted more.

After 15 minutes Ichigo let go of her and had her turned around so he can fuck her from behind and even slapped her ass to mix it up.

"How are you liking this Orihime?" asked Ichigo pounding her.

"More Ichigo I need more." she said.

Ichigo kept pounding her and even played with her breasts by squeezing them.

They went at it for 20 minutes before reaching their end.

"Ichigo I'm cumming." she said.

"Same here." he answered.

Ichigo's cock swelled up and then he came hard in Orihime.

Orihime felt her body quiver as she felt Ichigo filling her up with his spunk.

After a few minutes passed Ichigo finished emptying his load in Orihime and pulled out and turned the shower off.

(Song ends)

He got out, dried off and turned the music off and handed a towel to Orihime to dry off as well.

After that they headed back to his room where Rangiku was on the bed in her white bra and panties.

"Had fun Rangiku?" said Ichigo putting on some boxers.

"Yeah I did, you pretty good Ichigo seems you had experience and a lot more to learn." she added.

"True but I can handle it." he said getting his pants and belt on.

"Well I get going, I need to get my stuff." said Orihime fully dressed.

"I'll come with." said Rangiku as she quickly got her clothes back on.

She then left with Orihime leaving Ichigo alone in the house, well not for long cause 10 minutes later his family came home.

After helping them unloading their stuff in the house, Ichigo began putting together his things needed for his trip/training.

He talk to his dad alone about this and he understood and warns Ichigo to be careful.

However Kon tried to sneak on aboard but was stopped by Ichigo and told Yuzu he found her toy and she took him away.

Soon he was done and texted Drake saying he wants to train and Drake said he'll take care of it.

Saturday finally came, Ichigo got the tickets in the mail and he and Orihime were taken to the airport.

Their friends came to see them off and said they'll be back and headed for their plane and boarded.

After a few hours they arrived in New Zealand and made their way to the temple where Drake greeted them.

After getting settled in, Drake told Ichigo to see him tomorrow at 1 to discuss the training and left.

Ichigo does know the training will be hard, but to defeat his new foes he'll do it even if it changes him.

Now the wheels of fate turn again as Ichigo prepares to face the demons in his nightmares and will vanquish them, but in war there are traps and surprises and Ichigo need to be ready.

To be continued

Well that ends this long chapter

Next Ichigo and Orihime will be training for 6 weeks and get some new powers and gear.

While they train Drake will make preparations for the journey and by ch18 they'll head out.

In ch17 when they come back Kisuke will tell them the history of how his bro Alucard becomes Arkham and how Vader plays into it.

And during which Drake tells Ichigo what Vader created along with the blade of destiny.

Also The Autobots will be coming soon.

But that's all for now I'm out

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words or insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next forgotten evil chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any thing

Chapter 15: Training for battle part 1

* * *

It was about early in the morning as Ichigo woke up, he got out of bed and look to see Orihime was still sleeping, he threw on some clothes and left the room decided to go see Drake, as he moved around in the temple, he saw some ancient writings, paintings and items that depicts some history that happened long ago.

He soon arrived at Drake's room where the door was closed but he can hear the song of the Doobie Brothers what a fool believes coming from behind it.

"What the hell?" said Ichigo puzzled.

He then opened the door to find Drake playing on guitar and singing to the song.

"Uh Drake?" Ichigo called out and Drake stopped the music and fell down.

"Jesus what the hell Ichigo do you knock?" said Drake annoyed.

"Sorry but what were you doing?" asked Ichigo.

"Well this is my down time and hobby and why are you up?" said Drake.

"Woke up early." answered Ichigo.

"Ok then well it's not time to train, look go see the girls they be happy to see you." said Drake.

Ichigo then leave and shut the door behind him.

* * *

He then walked around to pass the time

He then walked down to where the girls were and saw one of the doors was slightly opened it was Ten-Ten and Temari's.

Ichigo then turned around and went back to his room when he saw Ino coming from her room in a purple nightie.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" she asked him. "I came back to train and I woke up early." said Ichigo.

"Well since you up, want to do a little grinding?" she said.

Ichigo got the message and follow her to her bed.

He then got naked and strip Ino of her nightie and panties and they did it against the wall with her back facing him.

He put his cock inside her and started moving and squeeze her breasts.

"Oh yeah Ichigo, right there, fuck my pussy and squeeze my breasts, keep going, keep fucking me so good." said Ino.

"Damn still tight as ever Ino, how about wiggle your ass a little?" suggested Ichigo.

Ino did that and causing her pussy to grip tighter on his cock, making Ichigo go faster pounding her even harder.

Then they moved to the bed where they finished up their grinding.

Ichigo was moving so fast that Ino tried to maintain her composure but Ichigo's ferocity and his crazy stamina was too much for her and was nearing her limit.

"Crap Ichigo I'm coming." she said.

"Here it comes." he said.

They both came at the same time, Ichigo filled up Ino with his spunk as they slowly cool their bodies off. Lucky for Ichigo, Ino and the other girls took their pills after they wake up, because the last thing everyone needs to worry when fighting in a multiverse war is having kids during the war.

As soon Ichigo was done he pulled out of Ino and she fell on the bed satisfied.

"Thanks for the grind Ino." said Ichigo as he got dressed.

"No problem Ichigo maybe we can do it again after you training." she said.

Ichigo then left her room and went back to his to get some sleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later Ichigo woke up a bit more active, he saw Orihime was out of the bed and came out of the shower, he then had his turn and put some fresh clothes on.

Ichigo then went to find Drake now it's the afternoon and he's well rested.

"Hey Drake good to see you rested." said Ichigo.

"Thanks now I did say your training will begin and I did some looking on your fighting styles and while they're impressive you need to mix it up and be more unpredictable at your enemies." said Drake. "I know you like to rely on Zangetsu for your fights and some time you need your mask but the enemies we're facing you going to need more." he added.

"What do you mean by that?" ask Ichigo.

"I mean Ichigo you are going to get more powers even if it makes you less human." Drake said in a serious voice.

Ichigo mentally gulped at that statement to fight the new enemies he has to become less human and he knows that where his hollow powers reside and if even he has to give up his humanity which he was damn proud of he'll do it and hoped that Drake can turn him back when it's over.

"Where do we start?" asked Ichigo.

"First for 3 hours you will work on your hand to hand combat style and there is someone wanted to teach you that and she's waiting for you now hop to It." said Drake.

"Yes sir." said Ichigo and left for training.

* * *

Ichigo headed down through the halls and came across one of the doors and went in and there waiting for him was Sakura.

"Ready for some training Ichigo?" she said.

Taking a fighting stance and Ichigo faced her and said "Ready."

Over the next 2 hours Ichigo was put through some rough training with some jut-Jutsu, karate and a bit of kung-Fu, he got hit a couple of times but he slowly countering them and then mixed them with his own fighting style and kept up with Sakura until she said stop.

"Ok that's enough for now Ichigo we'll pick this up later." she said.

Ichigo then left to rest for a bit and after walking around found the kitchen where he made some lunch to eat.

Can't train on an empty stomach as Ichigo ate his food, after he was done, he walked around in the temple again until he came across a futuristic door that reads HOLO SHED.

Ichigo felt tempted to see what it does but not to as to not wanting to piss Drake off walked away.

Just then he bumped into Hinata.

"Oh sorry Hinata." said Ichigo.

"That's alright." she said.

"What brings you out here?" he asks her.

"Well I've been looking for you and Orihime to learn some Tai Chi." she said.

"Tai Chi huh? Sounds fun." he said.

Both of them went to find Orihime and when they did they went to the HOLO Shed, Hinata pressed some buttons and the inside was turned into a Tai Chi studio.

"Follow me inside." she said.

When they did, they did some Tai Chi for about an hour and they took their time, Orihime got on the hang of it but Ichigo struggled but he slowed his pace and got the hang of it as well.

After an extra 30 minutes of lessons, Hinata called time and Orihime went to rest for a bit.

After she left Ichigo was left with Hinata and he was about to leave when she grabbed his hand.

Ichigo looked at her.

"Ichigo can you make me feel good?" she asked him.

"Oh what the hell." he said.

Hinata pressed some buttons and the studio became a bedroom and Hinata was on the bed.

Ichigo got on and kiss Hinata as he took his shirt off, then his pants and boxers and got Hinata naked as well, then he got her in a positon where she was standing bend over and has her hands on her knees, then he stick his cock in her and started moving his hips and placed his hands on her hips.

Hinata felt his crazy pound against her ass and wanted more and said it to him, they went at it for 20 minutes before she moved up and placed his hands on her breasts and her hands on his hips.

"Harder Ichigo harder!" she said.

Ichigo pounded harder on Hinata and squeezed her breasts making her moan.

They kept going for 30 minutes before they came and slow to a stop.

After a few minutes of slowing down and cooling off, both released each other and got their clothes on and left the HOLO shed.

"Thanks Ichigo for the sex, next time I'll teach you about some nerve and pressure points." she said.

Ichigo then left and headed back to his room.

* * *

He headed back and he ran into Sakura.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"I was looking for Orihime." she said.

"She might be back in my room follow me." Said Ichigo.

Sakura followed Ichigo back to his room and when they got there, they saw Orihime's clothes on the floor and the shower was on in the bathroom.

"Looks like she's in the shower." said Ichigo.

Then he watched Sakura getting naked and she went over to get him naked.

"What?" he said.

"Come on I have an idea." she said.

Ichigo followed Sakura to the shower where Orihime was.

Orihime was showering after decided to wash up a bit, she hear anyone come in and then a pair of hands grabbed her breasts.

"AH!" she screamed.

She turned to find Ichigo and Sakura whose hands are grabbing her breasts.

"Ichigo, Sakura what are you two doing?" she asked.

"Having a 3some with you." said Sakura. But before Orihime can say anything Ichigo kissed her and she got the message.

Sakura then kissed her and the two girls duked it out with their tongues as Ichigo went behind Orihime and put his cock inside her and she made a 'oh' noise.

Ichigo started pounding Orihime as she was making out with Sakura, the sound of flesh pounding against each other with water pouring down on them echoed throughout the bathroom. Sakura pulled back and began sucking on her breasts making Orihime moaned and Ichigo pounding her more making her moan.

The 3 went at it for 25 minutes before Ichigo came in Orihime and pulled out and went to Sakura and then stick his cock in her and started moving.

Sakura felt Ichigo pumping her pussy and her breasts being played with.

"Oh yeah like that Ichigo, squeezed my breasts, fuck my pussy and mess me up more!" She said.

Ichigo kept doing that and went faster and faster for 30 minutes before reaching their limits and came.

Ichigo stayed connected with Sakura for a few minutes before pulling out and turned the shower off.

After they dried off and got dressed, Sakura left and Ichigo and Orihime had dinner and went to bed.

* * *

Over the next 3 weeks they went through some tough training.

With Sakura they had some hand to hand combat, Hinata pressure points and nerves points and ways to find an enemy weakness and with Ino some mental training, Temari to be sneaky and setting traps and Ten-Ten weapons and how to use and counter them.

When they were done they had a lot of sex after training and rest.

Drake monitor their progress and was pleased but a thought of danger passed through his mind, he went over to a safe and pressed some numbers and opened it. He looked inside and closed it again.

"Ok Ichigo first half of your six weeks has ended and now the second half is when I take over and the girls will help Orihime, because my training will be brutal and you will not like how it goes, but after that you will be infused with new powers and weapons to battle Vader and his allies but you will need to find the blades of destiny and the other items to stop Vader, the spear of reality and the shield of…" Drake said before someone was calling him.

Annoyed he answered it.

"Yes?"

"Sorry Drake but is everything proceeding?"

"Yes it is Ichigo will be ready soon, tell Optimus to get ready."

"Understood, out."

After ending the call Drake sat in his chair and pounder his thoughts.

"I know Ichigo is moving at a fast pace but how long before Vader is free? I have a feeling that his chains will soon start to break." he said.

* * *

Drake was unfortunately right in the dimension where he was imprisoned Vader's chains were so old that 3 of them broke away on his neck and his feet and a bit of his power came back.

"So a little of my power has come back, the chains that hold me will soon break and I will escape my prison, my weapons returned and my enemies fallen and the multiverse will be mine!" said Vader.

"HAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Well that ended this chapter

I forgot to mention there were 3 weapons that Vader created are the blade of destiny, the spear of reality and the one thing that counters them the shield of fate and that bit will be explained later.

The next chapter will have Drake train Ichigo and it will be rough.

Also I need to re edit one of my chapters and that will be done as soon as I wake up.

Also Shaggy's harem ch11 will be done soon be patient.

After that I will be doing another chapter of Ichigo's crazy sleepover so keep an eye out.

Well that's it for now I'm out

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words of insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 16: training for battle part 2

* * *

Late one night Ichigo was in his room with Orihime and he was having some nightmares again only this time it got a bit more intense.

(In the nightmare)

Ichigo was fighting hordes of demonic soldiers and he swung Zangetsu cutting them down, after cutting down the last one he heard something that made him turned his head and what he saw made his blood run cold.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo saw that Orihime, Rukia, his sisters and everyone all chained up and bloodied with torn clothes.

And standing with Orihime's hair in his hand with a cruel grin was Vader and his allies with their own respective prisoners.

"YOU BASTARDS I'LL KILL YOU!" Ichigo roared as he charged at them.

He leaped in the air trying to reach them only to get bounded by chains stopping him.

"Pathetic effort Ichigo, now you will suffer the worst kind of pain as I make your friends and family suffer, HHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Vader cackled.

"You can't I won't let you." he shouted.

"Too late fool." "Now prepare to DIE!" Vader shouted as he snapped his fingers.

Megatron with his sword drawn lunged at Ichigo ready to kill him.

"No, no, NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo screamed.

(End of nightmare)

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted waking up gasping.

Ichigo woke up with a cold sweat from his nightmare and looked around in the room.

"What a nightmare and it almost felt real." he whispered.

"Ichigo are you ok?"

He turn to see Orihime has woken up when he screamed in his nightmarish sleep.

Orihime looked in his eyes and saw the turmoil in them.

"No." he answered.

Orihime hugged Ichigo and he returned the hug as he needed support, she felt him shaking a bit.

"Sorry Orihime didn't mean to wake and make you worry." he said in a somber tone.

Orihime hugged Ichigo and said "Ichigo I love you, I don't like it when you are this shaken up, and I'm here for you and so are the girls that love you."

Ichigo felt a bit better.

"Thanks Orihime I need that." he said as they fell slowly back to sleep.

They stay like that hugging and all and Ichigo felt his mind at ease for a bit but what he saw still troubles him and lurks in the darkest parts of his mind.

But Ichigo wasn't the only one having a nightmare as well.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Drake woke up with a cold sweat as well as he breathe in and out.

"Not again those memories, why do they come back?" he said in his room.

Drake got up to drink some water to cool off and help relax him but he was shaken up pretty bad and it's about to get worse a lot worse.

* * *

The next morning Ichigo woke up and he still had Orihime in his arms as they slept, a small smile form on his face.

"Thank you." he whispered and kissed her forehead and a smile appeared on her face.

He slowly let go of Orihime as his arms were a bit tired so he did some arm stretches to get them going.

He then got out of bed and went to shower and got dress and quietly left the room to find Drake right after he had some breakfast.

Ichigo walked in the temple looking for Drake when he saw the door for his room cracked open and he look to find Drake talking with someone and it sounded intense in there, so he quietly move away and head elsewhere to leave Drake alone for now.

He went down to the lower levels to see Sakura and the others, but noticed that Sakura, Hinata and Ino's doors were closed as they were still sleeping, Ichigo then came to Ten-Ten and Temari's door and went in, he saw Ten-Ten wasn't here but Temari was and she just got out of a swim wearing a white and blue bikini.

"Hey Ichigo what brings you here so early?" she asked him as she dries off.

Ichigo said nothing and walked up to her and gently cupped her chin and kissed her on the lips.

Temari was surprised by Ichigo doing a move like that and she got the message when they part lips.

"I see a little morning fun huh? Let's go lover boy." she said.

She got his shirt off and began kissing him as she rubbed her hands all over his chiseled chest.

She guided Ichigo to a chair laid him there as she got on top of him and make out with him.

Both of them make out and Ichigo had his hands on her back while Temari had hers around his head as her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Wow Ichigo you're getting better." said Temari.

"Thanks now let me try something new." he said.

As they kissed his tongue wanting entry in her mouth and so she grants him entry and Ichigo's tongue explore her mouth and vice versa both let their tongues explore the other's mouths as they turned with Ichigo on top this time.

Temari then worked getting his pants off and getting Ichigo to slide them off of him and it worked now he is in his boxers.

Ichigo then kissed her neck earning a moan from her.

Temari then moved her top up to revealed her breasts and slid her panties to the side to expose her pussy.

"Well Ichigo you know what comes next." she said.

Ichigo then took his cock out of his boxers and stick it in her pussy.

"Oh right there Ichigo." Temari moaned.

Ichigo then started moving in and out Temari, making her moan in the process.

He then went faster to pound her tight pussy as she squeezed his cock.

"Wow this is just like having sex naked." said Temari.

"Yeah but sometimes you got to be creative." he answered back.

Ichigo then went deeper in Temari as he went faster making her moan like crazy.

"Ichigo you're pounding me so intensely, more I want more fuck me more!" she said.

Ichigo went faster and did as Temari said.

They went at it for 4 rounds but now it was time to end it.

"I'm cumming Ichigo." she said.

"So am I." he said.

Ichigo went faster and faster and then they came at the same time.

Ichigo thrusted slowly as he filled up Temari with his spunk, Temari felt Ichigo filling her up as her body cooled off.

After a few minutes passed and Ichigo was done and pulled out of her laying on her chest.

"Wow Ichigo." she said putting her hand on his head. "That was pretty good."

"Thanks Temari glad I can make you and other girls feel good." he said.

They rested for an hour before they woke up and Ichigo got dressed and Temari went to the shower to wash up as Ichigo left.

* * *

He made his way back up where he bumped into Drake.

"So Ichigo, sorry for the wait, had some things to deal with but now I'm ready to train you." said Drake. "Follow me."

Ichigo follow Drake about 7 levels lower in the temple where they came across a large metal door with a keypad.

After typing in the password the door opened and Drake and Ichigo went in.

Inside was like a giant room with target range, arena for weapons and hand to hand combat, a kitchen, beds, baths and more.

"Welcome to the warrior's domain." said Drake.

"What's with this?" asked Ichigo.

"This place is where we are going to train for the next 3 weeks and I'll explain this is a separate dimension where time works differently, you see one day out there equals to one year here and don't worry you won't age and everything repairs itself after some rough training." said Drake.

"So this is where you train me?" said Ichigo.

"Yes once we begin this we have about 3 weeks for me to get you ready to face Vader's allies and it will be brutal what do you stay?" said Drake.

"Bring it on." said Ichigo.

"I'm so going to enjoy this." said Drake as he pressed a button to make the doors closed behind them.

Both Ichigo and Drake changed into proper attire.

"Now we begin." said Drake.

And over the next 3 weeks and in the domain which equals to 21 years, Drake put Ichigo through his kind of hell and he did say it was brutal.

Ichigo learn new sword techniques, new fighting moves, how to use guns from different versions from revolvers to sniper rifles and he developed some killer accuracy and was on par with that of Jigen of Lupin the 3rd, he also learn how to cook, use different weapons and other stuff but they rest between training before resuming.

When they were done the door opened and waiting was Orihime, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten and Temari.

Drake stepped out first and then out came Ichigo who was a bit different now.

He was at 5'11 ½ and now he was 6'4, his hair grew a bit too when he fought against Aizen in their final battle, his muscles was more developed and got an 10 pack abs and he was wearing a black shirt with an white X on it.

That made the 6 girls blush and saw that Ichigo was taller and stronger.

"Hey." he said and they leaped on to him.

"Well that's my harem for ya." said Ichigo.

"True come on everyone let's go." said Drake.

Everyone left as the door behind them closes.

* * *

After a few days of resting Ichigo and Orihime were packed and ready to return home when Drake walked up.

"Ichigo I called Kisuke and unlocked some more files on the flash drive for you." said Drake.

"Thanks." said Ichigo.

"Orihime I heard you train with Sakura and the others while Ichigo was training and gotten stronger." Drake said making Orihime blush.

"By the way Ichigo have this." said Drake handing him a box.

"What is it?" Asked Ichigo.  
"Something for you, wait till you get home and I'll call in 5 days." said Drake.

"I'll be busy getting everything ready to go, you have 1 month to get prepared and after you make your choice about the package I gave you, I'll contact you at the end of the month." Drake continued.

"Ok Drake." said Ichigo.

They said goodbye and the two returned home and they went to Kisuke and explained and he wants to have a word with them after they get some sleep from the jet lag.

Ichigo stay with Orihime for the night and they fell asleep but something tells them that Vader is getting slowly stronger.

And they're right.

In his prison Vader felt 3 more chains break away the 2 on his wrists and the one around on his belly.

He cracks his neck to get the creaks out but he was still trapped but he opened a slot to revealed a hole where the mouth is and a little more of his power returned.

"More of these chains brake and my power returns but I'm still bound here but no matter my allies are gathering and soon everything will be mine. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA!" he said with a cackle.

Drake felt it and he knew that Vader will be free soon so they had to act swiftly.

"I hope you make the correct choice Ichigo." he said to himself.

Only time will tell.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Well that ends this part

Next one will have Ichigo making his choice of accepting Drake's gift and also a bit more lemons in it.

In ch18 that's when Ichigo heads to the other world

When he gets there it will be 4 months before Zero day so Ichigo can get the lay of the land before all hell breaks loose.

But I will tell you that the next women to join his harem will be Yoruichi and Unohana.

Now what kind of new powers Ichigo will get will be revealed for later

Now with this done I'm out

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 17: Countdown to travel part 1

* * *

After returning from training Ichigo and Orihime got some rest and was able to play catch up with their school work, Ichigo looked at the present Drake gave him and wonders what is in it?

He decided to hold it off before making that choice as he and Orihime went over to Kisuke with the others.

When they got there they all sat down, Rukia and Orihime had their arms around Ichigo as they sat next to him.

"So what is it Kisuke?" asked Ichigo.

"Well Ichigo the files Drake unlocked gave us some more detail about Vader and the weapons he had made, but it also revealed that there was one thing that was locked is that Vader has other ways to mess with his enemies." he said.

"How?" asked Rukia.

"By using a bit of his power to mess with their dreams turning them into horrific nightmares making them weary and overcautious and then destroys them when given the chance it's a way of taking ones who would stood in his way and the nightmares you been having Ichigo it shows that you poses a grave threat to Vader's plans." said Kisuke gravely.

"Why me?" said Ichigo.

"Because you have fought against people that defy logic and you managed to kick their asses and stop them but now someone who threatens the multiverse you have to reach higher places." said Kisuke.

Ichigo felt a lump in his throat and swallowed when Kisuke said that, even though his training with Drake helped him out, he needs more power to stop Vader so he decided to do something later.

The air felt tense as everyone felt the situation weighed down on them and well no-body said a word.

Soon Kisuke dismissed them and they went home knowing they have a lot on their mind.

Late that night Ichigo looked at the package and decided to check it out, he opened it to find a bottle with a note attached to it.

* * *

He began reading it.

" **Ichigo if you are reading this it means that you opened the package. Inside the bottle is a potion that contains the power you will need to defeat Vader and his allies, now I know you are reluctant to drink it as I said to you way back that to defeat Vader you would have to become powerful even if includes giving up your humanity in the process making you something that is not fully human, but something else, I understand your reluctance of giving up the one thing you hold to your soul but to defeat someone who's power is on a level that of a god sometimes one must make the toughest choices even if it cost them their life, but I won't let that happen to you. If you choose to accept my gift then you will be granted new powers that will put you toe on toe with Vader but beware once you drink it there's no going back and once you vanquish Vader and Arkham and their allies only then you will have the antidote to your new powers and it's not poison I would never do that to you, but the choice is yours in 5 days I will call you and you tell me what's your answer and I will respect your choice. Until then make your choice wisely.**

 **Signed Drake."**

* * *

Ichigo looked at the bottle and he thought of it and well it was a big choice to make but he will have to consort with his friends before deciding, so he put the bottle in his desk drawer for later and went to sleep.

Next morning he got up, shower, dressed and headed for school and for once he didn't had a nightmare.

Both he and Orihime turn in their work and their teacher excused them from class today while Keigo whines of not getting to until he was KO by Chad.

On the roof Ichigo told Orihime about Drake's gift and he was worried that when it's over that he won't be able to return back the way he was and that spooked him more that than letting his inner hollow take control.

Orihime hugged him from behind and told him that whatever choice he makes and what he becomes she will still love him no matter what.

Ichigo felt a bit at ease and relaxed and squeezed her hand gently for reassurance and thanked her but he would need to tell their friends about his choice and their blooming relationship and harem but one thing at a time.

* * *

At lunch Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu ate their food in peace and they talked about what are they going to do for some time off and Orihime suggested that they see the new Spider-man movie and they agreed.

The next afternoon the 4 of them went to see Spider man far from home and after they watched it, they went to a café where they discussed their opinions of the movie.

"I can't believe that Beck did that to Spidey what a dick move." said Ichigo.

"Yeah one last revenge shot to make him a target that's a low blow." added Uryu.

"Yeah exposing his secret and making him a villain was not cool." Orihime chimed in.

"I agree, the way he framed Spider Man wasn't right I hope he'll get his name cleared up soon." finished Chad.

As the 4 talked about far from home, their meals came and they dig in, after paying the bill they went home.

When Ichigo got home he noticed it was empty, he looked in the kitchen and saw there was a note and he read it.

* * *

" _Dear Ichigo, if you are reading this, it means your sisters and I are not here we are in Kyoto because of a trip of their school and I'm down there because Ryuken wants to meet me for something important and we won't be back for a few days I trust you with the house. Be back soon._ Dad"

* * *

Ichigo found the keys and now the house was all his and decided to order some pizza.

30 minutes later he got the pizza and he saw down watching some Hulu when someone knocked on the door.

Groaning he got up and answered the door only to catch an incoming fist from Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi?" said.

"You caught my fist Ichigo, you learned well, you sexy beast." she said while hiccupping.

Ichigo noticed she was drunk by the red on her face and she was in her fighting leotard.

"You're drunk Yoruichi." said Ichigo.

"Well maybe, I want to see you." she said slurring her words.

Then she fell in his arms and fell asleep.

Ichigo sighing knowing it would take too long to get her back so he placed her in his dad's bed to let her sleep it off and placed a bucket next to the bed just in case.

"Troublesome." he said as he went to sit down and eat some pizza when someone knocked on the door again.

* * *

Getting annoyed he got up with a slice of pizza in his mouth when he opened to find surprising captain Unohana.

She is wearing a dark blue shirt with green pants, a doctor jacket and brown shoes.

"Ms. Unohana what are you doing here?" said Ichigo swallowing his slice.

"Well I decided to come and see you may I come in?" she asked.

Knowing not to piss her off Ichigo let her in and closed the door behind her.

Unohana then sat down on the couch as Ichigo turned Hulu and the TV off.

"What brings you here?" asked Ichigo.

"Well I heard from Rangiku that you are good in the sack and well it's been a long time since I had some and well you can help me relieve me of stress?" she said getting on his lap.

"You want to have sex with me?" said Ichigo feeling the urge rising within him.

"Well yeah don't tell me you never thought of having sex with a hot doctor." she said letting the jacket off.

Ichigo blushed at that, it's true that he even though he's a warrior he is still a teenage male and does have naughty thoughts with girls but push them down and he won't lie that Unohana is gentle and kind and she is hot as hell.

He knew that Yoruichi was out like a light so he won't worry to waking her.

So he gave in and kissed Unohana on the lips surprising the captain.

Unohana was surprised by his boldness but returned the kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I want you." "I want you too." they said to each other.

Unohana then got his shirt off revealing his new physique, she rubbed her hands all over his chest feeling the muscles and getting aroused as well.

"Wow Ichigo you're ripped." she said.

Unohana felt the heat rise up in her as Ichigo took her shirt off revealing her blue bra holding her impressive E size breasts.

Ichigo then got her pants off to reveal some frilly blue undies that showed off her firm and tight ass.

He then laid her on the couch as kissed all over her making her moan a lot.

"Damn Retsu you're been a bad girl." teased Ichigo.

"Punish me Ichigo." she said.

Ichigo then took his pants off leaving him in his boxers.

Unohana then slide her bra up to show her breasts to Ichigo and went to suck on them right on the nipples making her moan.

"Oh yeah like that Ichigo. Oh you making feel so good I can't take it, AH!" she said when she had an orgasm.

Unohana couldn't take it anymore so she got her remaining clothing off and Ichigo's boxers off and they're were both naked and she wants him now.

"Enough foreplay Ichigo I want you in me now, make me cum like no tomorrow!" she shouted.

Ichigo got the message and rammed his cock in her pussy hard.

Ichigo started moving right away.

Unohana legs were in the air as Ichigo drills into her hard.

"Oh yeah Ichigo fuck my pussy hard, make me your bitch!" she shouted getting pounded.

Ichigo thrusted in and out of Unohana's firm and tough pussy which squeezed his cock making him go nuts.

"Yeah take this Unohana!" said Ichigo going deeper in her.

"Oh yes Ichigo fuck me till I can't think straight anymore." she said.

The two went at it for a few hours came 5 times and after 8 orgasms the fun had to end as Ichigo went faster and faster and his cock was getting bigger to blast its last load.

"Shit Retsu I'm cumming!" said Ichigo.

"Cum in me Ichigo make me pregnant." she said.

"What you want me to knock you up?" he said while pumping her.

"Yes I do now shut up and do it!" she said feeling fired up.

Not wanting to make her mad Ichigo kissed her lips and pumped her so hard that when they came Ichigo blasted a huge one in her.

Unohana felt Ichigo filling her body with his spunk as she cool off and moaned in his mouth.

Ichigo filled her up as his spunk knew the drill as soon he was finished he pulled out and laid on top of her drained.

"Damn Retsu you are one kinky doctor." he said with a smirk and brought the blanket over them.

"You're good yourself Ichigo." she said as they both fell asleep.

The next morning around 9 Ichigo woke up as he felt he was something moving he look to see it was Unohana underneath him after they had sex last night, he looked under the blanket and he got some morning wood.

"Hey Retsu wake up." Ichigo whispered as he nudged her.

Unohana yawned as she opened her eyes to see Ichigo and she remembered what they did last night.

"Well Ichigo we went at it hard." she said.

"Yep." he answered.

She look to see Ichigo's cock was hard.

"Want to go again?" he asked.

"As much as I want to ride you again Ichigo, I can't, I have to return back, but maybe after the war ends." she said.

"Beside you got Yoruichi here." she said.

Unohana then got dressed and Ichigo got his pants on and walked her to the door.

"Well that was one way of a doctor making a house call." said Ichigo.

"You tease, well better get back to squad 4, see you around Ichigo." said Unohana.

They kissed one last time before she left leaving Ichigo with a sleeping Yoruichi.

* * *

"Well better clean up and make some breakfast." he said.

He stored the left over pizza in the fridge, put his shirt and blanket in the washer and start it and then went to make some eggs and bacon with some pancakes and syrup.

Yoruichi slowly woke up with a hangover, the next time she see Kisuke she's going to kick his ass, leaving her after he paid the tab at the bar last night and ran from her, so she went to stay with Ichigo and she passed out and that's not all.

She felt her stomach was grumpy and well she grabbed the bucket and vomited in it about 6 times before she stopped, just then Ichigo came in with some medicine and a toothbrush and toothpaste.

He then took the bucket and dispose of it in the trash.

After going to the bathroom to brush her teeth, use some mouth wash and then took the medicine and drank some water, Yoruichi felt like shit.

She then walked slowly to the kitchen where Ichigo was making some breakfast.

"Have a seat Yoruichi breakfast will be done soon." said Ichigo.

Yoruichi then sat down as Ichigo made the food and got the coffee brewing.

Ichigo was about done scrambling the eggs and the bacon was almost done as he went to check on the toast that popped out of the toaster and caught it with a plate.

After getting everything set up Ichigo sat down and ate.

Yoruichi had some eggs and pancakes and ate slowly as to not agitate her stomach as the medicine did the work and slowly sip her coffee.

"Thanks Ichigo." she said and he nodded.

As she put the cup down Yoruichi couldn't help stare at Ichigo and his newly ripped body and she started blushing and couldn't look away from him.

After breakfast was done, Yoruichi had to return when she felt her hand grabbed by Ichigo.

"How about you come back tomorrow night for a little fun after you blow some steam?" he offered.

"I love to." she said.

Then Ichigo pulled her in for a kiss and she accepted it, their eyes closed at time stop for a moment, when they part lips they smiled.

"See you lover boy." she said and left.

Ichigo was feeling lucky, after he cleaned up the place, he went upstairs and to rest when he found Rukia just getting in.

"Hey Ichigo didn't know you're back." she said.

Ichigo still had some 'morning wood' and Rukia came in the right time, he went over to her and kissed her and she got the message, she closed the window and things took their course.

* * *

(2 hours later)

* * *

Rukia laid on top of Ichigo's chest after he came in her the 7th time and she was resting.

"Wow Ichigo that was amazing." she said looking up.

"Glad you enjoy it Rukia." he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Rukia helped Ichigo with his morning wood and was glad it done with, as they drifted into sleep Ichigo still thought about the thing Drake gave him and he'll figure it out later.

Meanwhile at Kisuke's…

"I'm sorry Yoruichi, AH, please I won't do it again. AHHHHHHHH!" Kisuke screamed.

Yoruichi was beating the shit out of Kisuke and Tessai and the others wisely back off lest they incur her wrath.

"I'll take you up on your offer Ichigo." she thought as she resume letting off steam by kicking Kisuke's ass.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Arkham was busy getting things ready when his servants appear.

"What is it?" he said.

"Master we have intruders about 25 of them in a gang looking to make the castle their own" said the 2nd servant.

"Ah fresh food and new recruits I like it, it's been a while since I feast, come dinner is served." said Arkham baring his fangs.

"Yes master." they said and follow him.

A gang of Yakuza members enter the castle grounds and made their way below to the catacombs with their loot.

"Ok men unload here." said the boss.

Soon the members placed their ill-gotten bags of money on their floor.

"Good this place will make a great hideout." said the boss.

But as soon as the last bag was put down, the door was slammed shut and locked and the lights went out trapping them in darkness.

"You fools! Turn on your flashlights."

Soon the men turn on their flashlights and wonders who locked them in when one of them got grabbed and dragged screaming the darkness and getting bitten.

"What the hell?" they said and shine the light at the source and saw that one of them was getting their blood drained by vampires.

"VAMPIRES!" they screamed as they scrambled to find a way out and shooting everyone.

"No you idiots stop and fight!" said the boss backing up.

But it was no use as one by one the other members were caught and their blood was drained and slowly turning into more vampires.

The boss managed to find an escape path through the crypt with a few remaining goons and they tried to find the way out to meet Arkham.

"Ah yes dinner is served." he said and then he lunged at them biting and drinking their blood as their screams echoed.

After 30 minutes passed Arkham came out with his hunger filled and new minions as all of them now vampires.

"How may we serve you master?" they said.

"I need you help make the preparations ready for the plans to go off but first, move the money to the treasury we have work to do." said Arkham.

"Yes master." and they move the money.

"Do not worry lord Vader soon you will be free and my allies and I will serve you and your cause." he said with a cruel smirk.

He then return to his lab laughing.

In his prison Vader felt a little spike in evil as 3 more chains broke off two on his shins and one on his right arm and the chains hold his tomb slowly erode, Vader felt his power grows and when he's free he'll raise some hell.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok that ends this chapter now to explain

I bet you did or didn't notice that I change the title to the forgotten evil awakens a bit better right?

Also you noticed that Unohana wanted to knocked up by Ichigo first well, I know in some other stories it's either Rukia, Orihime or Yoruichi or someone else so why not pick someone that is unexpected and before you ask no Ichigo will not abandon his girls if they're carrying his kids but the ones that want to have kids well wait and see.

Now Vader has more chains broke his power is growing and right now he's at most at 38% and rising.

Now in the next chapter the ones sleeping with Ichigo is Yoruichi and Tatsuki after he made his other choice.

Also I still have a poll for a future crossover project with Bleach and legends of tomorrow you can vote with 2 choices and the end date is 8/7.

Now when this chapter is uploaded I will be busy with Ichigo's crazy sleep over once that's done I will upload ch18 of this.

Well that's all for now got to run.

So R and R no flames or insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later homies


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone how's it going?

Now here's the next part where Ichigo make his choice

There will be 2 lemons in this chapter

Also this is where Ichigo and Orihime prepare to leave.

Well enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 18: countdown to travel part 2

* * *

After their morning sex, Ichigo and Rukia got out of bed, Rukia got dressed and Ichigo went and showered before coming back to get in fresh clothes.

"That was some great sex Rukia but what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Well I came to see Kisuke about something weird and I thought maybe a rest at your house and then you were here and well we knows what came next." she said.

"Ok well he's probably feeling a little better after getting his ass beaten by Yoruichi." Ichigo chuckled.

He told Rukia what happened and she laughed at that.

"Well I love to stay but I must see Kisuke." she said.

"Ok see ya." said Ichigo and she left.

* * *

Soon Ichigo finished doing some chores and made some lunch to eat, after eating he went to watch some Hulu and he's watching s1 of legends of tomorrow.

Hours passed as day quickly move to night, Ichigo ordered some take out and paid for it, he set them down and was about to eat when he someone knocking he went to answer to find Yoruichi standing there.

He let her in and she sat down eating some dinner with Ichigo.

"So how hard you beat his ass?" he joked.

"Enough to make Byakuya sweat." she said making Ichigo laugh hard.

As they ate they talked and enjoyed each other's company and Yoruichi can guess that Ichigo is experienced in bed and now she wants her turn.

After they were done eating, they threw the trash away and also clean the table up.

After that they went to watch some shows on Netflix and they were watching Jessica Jones.

About an hour later Yoruichi was feeling a certain itch and that was caused by being near Ichigo and well the feeling was growing.

After finishing the 2nd season Ichigo turned the TV off and went to the shower and wash up, but as soon as he was in the shower Yoruichi followed him.

After he finished Yoruichi opened the door and saw Ichigo in a towel.

She got a good look at Ichigo and saw he was more ripped than before and also the way he was staring at her fueled the fire within her beckon her to ravage him.

Then without warning Yoruichi found herself pinned to the wall with her hands held by Ichigo who proceeded to kiss her.

Yoruichi felt herself getting all hot as she felt Ichigo's lips pressing against hers.

Then he let go and went got her orange vest off of her and then got the pants off.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" she asked but got no answer.

His eyes were hiding behind his hair and didn't say a word as he picked up Yoruichi and carried her to his room, then he placed her on the bed and got on.

Yoruichi was in her black bra and panties as Ichigo hovered above her looking at her like an alpha beast ready to mate and using body language.

Ichigo then got her bra and panties off leaving her naked.

He lean to her ear and whispered "Yoruichi" follow by a low growl that really got her turn on and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Ichigo take me now I can't stand the waiting." she said.

Ichigo then lowered himself down and kissed her as he then insert his cock in her pussy making her groan.

It's been a while for Yoruichi having sex and now that she's having it with Ichigo she was glad.

Ichigo started moving his hips as he went in and out of Yoruichi making her moan and groan.

Her breath became shallow and her cheeks became flushed, her hips were held by Ichigo as he thrusted in and out of her tight pussy, her inner walls squeezed his cock tight not wanting to let go but it put up a tough fight.

Ichigo then leaned down and sucked on her DD size breasts making her feel all kinds of pleasure and it was working.

"Fuck Ichigo how you learned all these techniques?" she asked.

He didn't say a word as he went faster pumping her even more.

Yoruichi felt Ichigo bucked his hips as he went faster and then they changed places and now she's on top and felt her hips moving on their own.

"Oh Ichigo this feels amazing give me more!" she shouted.

Yoruichi kept going as she moved up and down on Ichigo's cock enjoying every moment.

They went at it for 3 hours and came 5 times before coming to an end on the 6th.

"Ichigo I'm cumming, cum inside me!" she said.

Ichigo didn't say a word as they came at the same time.

Yoruichi felt Ichigo filling her up with his spunk, her inner walls squeezed his cock for every drop and she fell on top of him catching her breath as her body took in his spunk.

Their bodies slowed and cool off as Ichigo finished filling her up with his spunk.

"Wow Ichigo that was amazing you are a stallion where did you learn all of those tricks?" she asked.

But Ichigo has already fallen asleep and was sleeping soundly, Yoruichi couldn't help but smile at Ichigo's sleeping face and so she slowly pulled his cock out of her pussy and then laid on his chest falling asleep to his steady heartbeat with a grin on her face.

The next morning Yoruichi woke up and saw that Ichigo was still sleeping, smiling she snuggled closer to him and purred.

About an hour later Ichigo woke up and moved his head and looked around and looked to Yoruichi resting and purring on his chest.

He smiled at her, feeling her breasts pressing against his chest, he was glad she was in bed with him but now it was time to get up.

"Wake up my cat ninja." he said nudging her.

Yoruichi didn't budge as she wanted to stay.

"Come on Yoruichi wake up." he said again.

But she didn't wake up.

"Ok plan B."

He then proceed to tickle her to wake her.

Yoruichi then started to giggle and laugh as Ichigo continued his move.

"OK I'm up, I'm up." she said fully awake.

Yoruichi was awake to see Ichigo awake as well.

"Morning." he said.

Yoruichi pouted "I was sleeping on a nice hunk pillow and you had to wake me up."

"Oh come on Yoruichi you enjoyed getting tickled." said Ichigo kissing her.

"Shut up." she said kissing back.

Ichigo then picked up Yoruichi and they went to the shower for some 'fun'.

* * *

30 minutes later…

* * *

Ichigo and Yoruichi came out wet and dried off, they threw some clothes on and had some breakfast.

After that Yoruichi had to head back to Kisuke and she kissed Ichigo one more time as well getting her ass slapped.

"Next time lover boy." she smirked as she swayed her hips at him enticing him.

"You bet cat ninja." he smirked back and she left.

"Damn what a woman she is." he said to himself.

After cleaning things up, he went back to his room and looked at the bottle and wonders what happens when he drinks it? Feeling unsure he called Drake.

"Hello?"

"Drake its Ichigo."

Ichigo then explained to Drake about his reluctance of drinking the bottle and getting powers so Drake told him something to ease him.

"Ichigo, I've been in the same boat as you once, when it came time for me to get my powers I was downright scared and refuse to do it when my father came and talk to me and told me that he was young he was scared as well, but he learned that fear can hold you back if you let it so he faced his and conquered it and thanks to him I took my powers with no fear and it felt different but I was still me. The point is even though you are scared of what changes on the outside, you still be the same person inside. The choice is yours." said Drake.

"Ok thanks Drake." and Ichigo hung up.

Drake put his phone away.

"Sakura is everything ready?" he asked.

"Yes we're starting up the main system and others one by one." she said.

"Good let's get everything ready for travel." he said.

"Right." she said and left.

Drake sighed, he pulled out a cigarette light it and took a puff before letting some out.

"I hope you make the right choice Ichigo we're beginning to leave soon." he said to himself as he turn on some old school jazz music.

* * *

Ichigo stared at the bottle in his hand and wonders what happens, but to defeat Vader and Arkham he doesn't have much of a choice so he hopes Drake can promise him a way to get it removed once it was over, so he took the cap off and drank the bottle completely.

When he was done, he felt a burning sensation coursing through him as he fell to the bed and then he blacked out.

When he woke up the next day, he felt a bit different, he was going to have a talk with Drake later with this when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Alright I'm coming." he shouted.

When he got downstairs and opened the door he caught an incoming fist from Tatsuki who was red in the face.

"Tatsuki what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo said holding her at bay.

"Trying to beat the answers out of you!" she said angrily as she tried to move Ichigo but he didn't budge.

Ichigo knew how strong she was but he and his friends were a lot stronger than her and decided she needed to calm down so acting on reflex he got behind her and did the Vulcan nerve pinch knocking her out and she fell to his arms.

"Ok this needs to end now." he said as placed Tatsuki on his back and took her Kisuke after calling his friends.

Also he texted Drake saying he drank the bottle and Drake texted back saying he'll call tomorrow.

At Kisuke's Ichigo told him what happened and his friends arrived hearing everything.

A while later Tatsuki woke up and realized she was at Kisuke's shop but she notices that she is in chains and looked to see Ichigo and the others.

"Ichigo, Orihime what the hell is this and what am I in chains?" she asked.

"Tatsuki you need to listen what we have to say." said Chad.

"I won't listen until you release from these chains." she demanded.

"The reason you're in chains is for your own good." said Uryu.

"Tatsuki why did you tried to punch Ichigo at his house?" asked Orihime as she hugged Ichigo's arm.

"Because I wanted to get answers even if I had to beat them out of him." she said.

"That was so uncalled for." said Ichigo.

"Well if you and Orihime were my friends then you shouldn't kept secrets from me." she said.

"The reason we did that is to protect you and the others idiot, because the enemies we face can make your soul shake in fear and they will use you to get to Me." said Ichigo feeling his temper rising.

"But you and the other shouldn't kept secrets from Me." she said.

"Even friends have to keep somethings a secret, sometimes you got to fool your friends in order to deceive your enemies." said Ichigo.

"That's bullshit Ichigo I thought you were my friend." said Tatsuki pulling at her chains.

"We are Tatsuki but I'm not risking your life in this." he said with his anger barely holding.

"But you have no problem risking yours and Orihime's." she said with anger. And that's when Ichigo had it.

"THAT'S IT!"

He walked up to her and in one motion he slapped her across the cheek hard.

Everyone was surprised by Ichigo's move even Orihime.

"What the hell was that for?" said Tatsuki.

"That's for being a stubborn idiot!" Ichigo said with anger unchecked as he ripped in Tatsuki "The reason me and my friends keep what we do a secret is because there are enemies who want to kill us and they will use every dirty tactic to do so and that includes using our friends and family to get to us and we have seen a lot of crazy shit that would make your blood run cold and soul frozen and that's why we fight them so we don't see you or anyone we care about dead or worse!" he was finished.

Everyone was surprised and shock that they heard Ichigo got angry and never spoke like that before, everyone was silence.

"I almost died many times as I can count, I almost killed Uryu when I lost control of my hollow, I was hesitant to use it during my final battle with Aizen and it almost cost me my life, but after learning the final Getsuga Tensho from Zangetsu I was able to defeat Aizen at the cost of my powers 3 years ago but after getting them back I took my duties much more seriously, but now there is an ancient evil so powerful it would make the gods themselves tremble in fear and possibly destroy all the worlds. That's one of the reason we didn't tell you cause if you got involved you would get killed and that would make us feel devastated and sad." he said finishing as he calm down.

Everyone was speechless no one said a word.

Tatsuki felt her world shaken as Ichigo's words rang in her head, what he said was true and she too came close to death to count and if it wasn't for Ichigo she would've been dead long ago and realized that Ichigo said was true and now a wave of regret washed over her.

"Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Rukia I'm so sorry." she said breaking into tears.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to feel regret, he leaned down and pulled Tatsuki into a hug.

"I'm sorry too Tatsuki, I guess we're all idiots but you should know I care about you and the others ok? Just have faith in us and we're be fine." said Ichigo.

Tatsuki felt a bit better and warm in Ichigo's arms as her tears and her mind was now calm, Tessai then took the chains off and she was freed.

"I guess we're all stubborn as hell." said Ichigo.

Everyone chuckled at that.

Soon everyone left and Tatsuki followed Ichigo home.

It was near dark when they came to his house and Ichigo let her in.

Ichigo then took out some left over pizza and reheated them and made a salad for Tatsuki.

They sat down and ate their food and were quiet until they were done eating.

Ichigo then got her an ice pack to ease the sting on her face from his slap.

"Sorry about slapping you Tatsuki." said Ichigo.

"It's ok Ichigo I had it coming for being a hot headed fool." she said.

Tatsuki felt the cold bag on her face as it reduced the mark.

She then spoke again.

"Ichigo I understand, you're getting ready for a multi-dimensional war, but I got to ask why you kept it a secret?" she asked.

"Because Drake said not to and to spare you and the others for the coming horror and darkness because this war will be knocking straight into the world of the dead." he said grimly.

Tatsuki felt a chill in her.

"This new enemy I'll face has appeared in my nightmares and what he did would make blood run icy cold." he continued.

Tatsuki felt her blood froze.

Now I will be heading into enemy territory and once I defeat them I'll come back." he said.

"You promise?" she said.

"I promise." he said.

Just then Tatsuki threw herself to Ichigo surprising him.

The two look at each other's eyes no word was utter as their instincts did that as Ichigo led Tatsuki to his room and shut the door as their emotions were in control for the night.

The next morning Ichigo woke up with a yawn, he looked down to find Tatsuki sleeping on his chest as they were both naked and their clothes were scattered all over his room.

He felt her breasts pressing against him as she snored lightly on him.

Letting out a small smile, he put a pillow in his place for Tatsuki to sleep on as he got up and got his boxer and pants on.

He remembered what transpired last night leading to them having sex and well it worked out and now their friendship is restored.

He reached for his phone and went downstairs to call Drake.

He waited for a couple of seconds before he answered.

"Hello Drake, I made my choice and drank the bottle." said Ichigo.

After talking with Drake for 10 minutes and they were finished and hung up.

A fire awaken in Ichigo as now it was time to head out.

* * *

One week later…

* * *

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu were at the temple in New Zealand, Drake send them tickets and they were able to get everything ready after Ichigo asked if he bring them along first, Rukia and the others promised to watch their homes until they return and they can call for them if needed and during the week Tatsuki discovered that she use spirit energy and she can summon fire because of that she was brought to Kisuke and Yoruichi for training.

When they arrived Drake welcomed them and then bring them to a part of the temple that no one went to.

"Ok everyone take your seats." he said.

Drake explained that the temple was actually a ship capable of traveling underwater, space and other universes and more.

Now once they arrived, they have to find Arkham and his allies and stop them before Vader is freed but it won't be easy.

When they arrived they need to train and memorize the earth there and need to be very careful because this will be war.

Now when they get there Drake will get them settled and help them but there will be more talked about when they arrived.

"Drake everything is ready for travel." called Sakura.

"Good initiate travel." he said.

Just then everything started to shake as the entire island began to lift off the ground and underneath was a space ship the size of Texas and it was red, gold, green, blue and white.

Lucky for them it was night so there won't be such a commotion, they kept going up and up until they were in space.

Ichigo and the others were surprised that they were in space.

"Ok activating, main systems and open hyper drive, lock on coordinates and engaged the jump now!" said Drake.

Soon the entire ship was glowing and then turned into a beam and disappeared into a wormhole.

In the other universe Arkham was busy putting the final touches of his plan when one of his servants appeared.

"Master we just received word that the castle is ready to leave soon shall we depart?"

"Not yet, tell our allies to begin relocating soon." said Arkham.

The servant left.

"Only a few more steps and soon operation Z-day will begin. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHHAHA!" laughed Arkham.

Looks like things are about to get worse.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok that ends this chapter sorry it took so long.

Heads up there will be a one shot lemon between Ichigo and Tatsuki in the works like a deleted scene.

Now here's the thing they just left Universe 1 and they're heading to universe 4 but it will take time to get there and by then Arkham will have relocate someplace else.

Now when they get there it will be about 4 months before the event happens and during which Ichigo will be training and infiltrate the place where the H.O.T.D gang is.

Now there will be stuff explained later but as of this moment this story is on temporary hiatus until my workload is lightened.

So I need to finish 3 stories before I come back to this.

Now with that out of the way it's time to call it a night

So take care

R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
